En las Sombras
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Alguien no ha olvidado y mucho menos perdonado el terror que una vez infligió por todo el universo el Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Y ahora que tiene una familia, es el momento perfecto para hacerle pagar... Traducción Oficial de "In the Shadows", de Niteryde.
1. Gente Mala

**En Las Sombras**

**Por Niteryde**

**Traducción:** Mya Fanfiction

* * *

**Nota de Niteryde: **_Lo sééééé, no debí comenzar una nueva historia. Lo sé. Pero, joder, ¡no pude evitarlo! Me desperté con un antojo después de ver algunas pelis de terror, y al hacer eso, de repente me inspiré con esta idea. Así que ahí va…_

_DBZ no me pertenece._

_**Nota de Mya: **Lo sééééé, no debí comenzar a traducir esta cuando otras le anteceden y aún no termino **Reconstrucción**, pero es que me gusta tanto que quiero compartirla de una vez con uds. Además, la versión original aún no concluye por lo que espero alcanzar a Nite para, por primera vez, tener el placer de ir a su par en una historia. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Gente Mala.**

Bulma atisbó a su esposo por el rabillo del ojo. Vegeta estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina en el punto que había reclamado como suyo hacía más de veinte años atrás, con la taza acostumbrada de café frente a él. Su mano sujetaba el asa, pero la bebida estaba intacta. El príncipe estaba luchando visiblemente por mantener los ojos abiertos y no cabecear justo donde estaba sentado. Bulma negó con la cabeza ante su cabezonería, y volvió a fijar la vista en la taza de chocolate caliente que se estaba preparando.

—Sólo pídemelo —dijo finalmente, viendo a Vegeta hacer una mueca ante el sonido de su voz—. Puedo ir traerte una medicación para dormir en cuestión de una hora.

—Hn. Esas cosas son para los débiles —murmuró Vegeta, parpadeando para espabilarse. Finalmente alzó su taza de café para tomar algo de la altamente necesitada cafeína.

—Vegeta, no has estado durmiendo bien por semanas —dijo Bulma, sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez mientras mezclaba su chocolate caliente—. Tus pesadillas no habían sido tan malas en años.

El príncipe bajó la taza con un frunce. Era verdad. La presencia de Bulma en su cama había bajado, con el pasar de muchos años, la frecuencia de sus pesadillas a niveles manejables. Aunque antes había sido atormentado todas las noches por torturas pasadas, tanto sufridas como impuestas, ahora éstas regresaban más o menos una vez por mes.

Pero desde hacía algunas semanas, habían regresado con más frecuencia. Se esforzó más en el entrenamiento, intentando cansarse más al punto de inducirse un sueño profundo, pero no funcionó. Las suaves caricias y palabras de Bulma después de despertarse de un sueño violento tampoco funcionaban. Estaba frustrado y cansado. Este era un viejo problema que había aprendido a superar hacía mucho tiempo, pero ya no estaba acostumbrado a tener tan pocas horas de sueño.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estaba al punto de necesitar medicación. Lo había intentado hacía muchísimo tiempo, y no le había gustado los efectos secundarios.

—Pasarán —dijo Vegeta finalmente mientras Bulma se sentaba en la mesa al lado de él. Alzó su taza para darle otro sorbo—. Siempre lo hacen.

Bulma suspiró. —Una semana más, Vegeta. Si no tienes al menos seis días de sueño buenos e ininterrumpidos la próxima semana, vas a tomar medicación para dormir.

—Esto no es una negociación —dijo Vegeta insidiosamente.

—Sí, lo es —respondió ella firmemente, viendo su rostro cansado—. Estás como un zombie, y no puedo dormir bien tampoco mientras tú estés dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche. Así que o aceptas el trato, o comienzas a oler cada comida en búsqueda de potenciales sedantes escondidos en ella para obligarte a dormir.

El príncipe aniquiló a su mujer con la mirada, e iba a responderle cuando su hija de cinco años entró corriendo a la cocina, llorando casi histéricamente. Vegeta hizo una ligera mueca de dolor; su cabeza no estaba para recibir sus agudos lamentos.

—¡Mami! —gritó Bra, corriendo directo hacia Bulma.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó Bulma, echando la silla hacia atrás para alzar a su hija.

—¡Mis pececitos están muertos!

—¿Qué?

—¡Están flotando en el agua! ¡Todos están muertos, Mami!

—Oh, cariño, lo siento —dijo Bulma, abrazando a Bra fuertemente. Miró a Vegeta en confusión, y él se encogió de hombros indiferente, tomando su café—. Quizá algo estaba mal con el agua. Te compraremos peces nuevos este fin de semana, y puedes escogerlos esta vez, ¿qué te parece?

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. Dejó su taza, y luego se marchó a la sala de estar, dejando que Bulma se encargara de la última crisis familiar. Se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, y tomó el control remoto para encender la gran pantalla de TV para ver el reporte del tiempo. Si la intensa gravedad no funcionaba, entonces quizá ir a algún lugar con un muy mal tiempo finalmente lo cansaría lo suficiente como para poder tener algo de descanso.

Demonios, quizá hasta podía invitar a Kakarotto a un combate de entrenamiento. Después de todo, pocas cosas en la vida lo hacían sentir tan bien como golpear a su rival en la cara.

Vegeta puso el canal de noticias para esperar a que comenzara el reporte. Tiró el control a un lado y se frotó los ojos, arrugando el entrecejo mientras oía la TV.

—_Tenemos una actualización sobre la epidemia que azota a la Capital del Sur__. Doce personas más han muerto de la misteriosa enfermedad a la que ahora están llamando el Código V. los médicos tienen razones para sospechar que la enfermedad es viral, y están recomendando que todos los que presenten los siguientes síntomas se queden en casa y no asistan ni a sus trabajos ni a la escuela, hasta que tengamos más información…_

Frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos cerrados, Vegeta tanteó por el sofá hasta que encontró el remoto otra vez. Todo lo que quería era el maldito reporte del tiempo, no uno sobre la última enfermedad que se aprovechaba de la debilidad de los humanos. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, y levantó el remoto para cambiar el canal cuando se congeló ante lo que estaba en la pantalla frente a él.

—_Todos los que han sido afectados por esta enfermedad han presentado esta terrible erupción, aquí__ —_explicó un médico en la TV, mostrando fotos de una mujer que ya estaba muerta. Tenía pelo rojo, pero justo sobre su sien había una dolorosa erupción que se veía casi como una quemadura en forma de V. el pelo alrededor había desaparecido—. _No sabemos cómo o por qué está pasando esto__, pero esta marca es predominante en todos los que han muerto de esta enfermedad. —_Mostraron otra foto de un muchacho con la misma marca.

» _Si por alguna razón, usted o alguien a quien conoce comienza a desarrollar los síntomas señalados abajo, y/o comienza a desarrollar una sensación de quemadura cerca de la frente, por favor acérquese al hospital más cercano inmediatamente. Por ahora, no se ha descubierto la cura-_

Repentinamente, la TV se apagó. A Vegeta le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que Bulma había caminado hasta ella y la había apagado, y lo estaba observando exasperada.

—¿No me oíste cuando te pedí que apagaras eso? Bra ya está bastante alterada, no necesita ver ese tipo de cosas, Vegeta.

Bulma esperó la pelea porque la TV había sido apagada mientras él la observaba, algo que siempre lo ponía de malas. Pero en vez, Vegeta simplemente se le quedó viendo, con una mirada distante y confundida en el rostro. El de Bulma se suavizó y su mirada fue reemplazada por una de preocupación mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Él no respondió hasta que ella le tocó el hombro. Parpadeó un par de veces, y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Escuchaste sobre esa enfermedad que están llamando el Código V?

—Sí, es de verdad extraño. Voy a llamar a Trunks más tarde para asegurarme de que se esté cuidando. Sé que se acerca la mitad del semestre, y algunas veces no se cuida tanto como debería.

Ella esperó una respuesta, pero Vegeta estaba como atontado otra vez, tenía la mente enfocada en esa marca.

Esa marca… la V sobre la sien… la había visto antes. Hubo un corto período de tiempo en su vida donde se había aburrido de los métodos regulares para matar a sus víctimas. Había mejorado sus técnicas de destrucción herrando a sus víctimas con la marca, quemándoles la piel, justo a un lado de la cabeza donde más dolía. En su idioma nativo, la marca significaba «príncipe». No importaba quién era: viejo, joven, hombres, mujeres, niños. Dejaba todos los cadáveres herrados en la sien, como una declaración de que el príncipe de los Saiyajin era el ser más despiadado del universo, después de Freezer…

—Vegeta, cariño, regrésate a la cama. De verdad luces completamente exhausto y un poco pálido —dijo Bulma preocupadamente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones cuando le pasó una mano por el pelo.

Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a los ojos para frotárselos otra vez. Eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué era, un adolescente? ¿Tenía unos 18 años humanos, como Trunks? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar esas imágenes de la TV de su mente. Estaban regresándolo a lugares oscuros a donde ya no quería ir. *

—Estoy bien, mujer —gruñó finalmente, recogiendo el remoto otra vez—. Y deja de apagarme la maldita TV cuando la estoy viendo. Hazlo otra vez y te haré pedazos.

Bulma casi se sintió aliviada al oír a su esposo hablando de la manera gruñona acostumbrada. Le sonrió ligeramente.

—Está bien, gruñón, ¿ya que volviste a la normalidad podrías chequear el acuario en el cuarto de Bra mientras la llevo a la escuela? Yo lo hice esta mañana cuando la desperté y los pececitos estaban bien. Es realmente extraño que todos hayan muerto así.

—Unos peces muertos. Gran cosa. Sólo cómprale más —dijo Vegeta con indiferencia, antes de recibir un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Podrías _por favor_ ser un poco más sensible, imbécil?

—Bien. ¿Qué te parece si cocinamos los peces para no desperdiciarlos? —preguntó entonces con una sonrisa.

El príncipe levantó una mano para bloquear el golpe dirigido a su nuca. Bulma intentó hacerlo con la otra, pero también la cogió y la dejó atrapada en su regazo mientras ella chillaba:

—¡Vegeta! ¡Tengo que llevar a Bra a la escuela!

—Ella puede caminar —murmuró con una sonrisa, olvidándose del nefasto telediario mientras atraía a su esposa para besarla. Bulma no se resistió y profundizó el beso.

Logró tocar un poco el cuerpo de su mujer hasta que sintió que su hija se acercaba. Se separó de ella, y sabiendo lo que significaba, Bulma se puso de pie y arregló un poco su ropa. Dio un salto cuando Vegeta le dio una nalgada, y se volteó para fulminar al príncipe sonriente con la mirada.

Ambos vieron a Bra bajar por las escaleras. Ya estaba vestida, con el bolso lleno y en la espalda. Miró a sus padres con los ojos aún rojos por las lágrimas.

—¿Estás lista, cariño? —preguntó Bulma gentilmente. Bra asintió en silencio—. Siento que se murieran tus peces, bebé. Pero no te preocupes, papi va a ver qué fue lo que pasó, ¿está bien? Ahora vamos, dile adiós a papá que tenemos que irnos.

Bra asintió otra vez y caminó hacia su padre. Se le quedó mirando, y él pudo notar que ella estaba luchando por no llorar otra vez cuando preguntó: —¿De verdad vas a ver qué le pasó a mis pececitos, Papi?

Vegeta aniquiló a Bulma por el rabillo del ojo, mirada que ella respondió con una petulante. Volvió a enfocarse en su hija, que tenía el pelito azul atado en coletas, y suspiró. No tenía un favorito con sus hijos y se preocupaba por ambos por igual aunque de diferentes maneras, pero su hija lo agotaba con más facilidad que Trunks cuando tenía su edad. Se lo atribuyó a la edad, se estaba haciendo más débil.

—Sí, niña —dijo finalmente el príncipe—. Veré qué fue lo que pasó para que no se repita.

La pequeña sonrió, y se lanzó a su pecho. Vegeta gruñó en sorpresa.

—¡Gracias, Papi! —le dijo alegremente, antes de levantar los brazos para besarlo en la mejilla. Vegeta frunció el ceño y le dio una palmadita torpe en la espalda. Ella se separó de él y le brindó una sonrisa con diente faltante, antes de correr hacia su madre. Bulma le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, logrando que él desviara la mirada al techo.

Después de que se marcharon, volvió a poner el telediario. Se inclinó hacia adelante y escuchó con interés los reportes de la nueva y extraña enfermedad, frunciendo en concentración mientras lo hacía. Finalmente, cuando todo lo que estaba viendo y oyendo fueron cosas que ya sabía, revisó el tiempo. Iba a hacer un intenso calor a unos ochenta kilómetros de la ciudad. Perfecto.

Se levantó para vestirse e ir a buscar al chucho de tercera clase para un buen combate de entrenamiento al estilo saiyajin, cuando recordó que tenía que ir a chequear el acuario de peces en el cuarto de Bra. Gruñendo para sí mismo, subió las escaleras para finiquitar ese asunto.

Otros padres simplemente le habrían comprado un tazón con uno o dos peces a su hija pequeña. Pero Bulma y Vegeta habían puesto un acuario del tamaño de una pared, más de un metro de alto, y de la mejor calidad en el cuarto de su hija por su tercer cumpleaños. De noche, éste se iluminaba y le daba un tono azul suave al cuarto que la ayudaba a dormir cuando estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo fuera de la cuna. Había tenido el mismo acuario raro y exótico desde entonces.

Vegeta entró a la habitación de su hija y se quedó de piedra cuando lo vio. Era cierto, había peces flotando en el agua, evidentemente muertos. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que el líquido estaba completamente rojo.

El príncipe arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó al acuario para investigar más a fondo. Se pegó a él para mirar detenidamente a través del vidrio. ¿Qué era eso, _sangre? _¿Cómo era posible? Su hija no habría dudado en mencionarle semejante detalle. Y era imposible que los peces tuviesen la suficiente como para llenar todo el acuario. La sangre debió haber estado diluida.

Vegeta, totalmente confundido, se enderezó y levitó en el aire hasta alcanzar la parte de arriba del acuario. Estaba bien sellado para que Bra no pudiese trastear con él, pero incluso estaba lejos de su alcance y del de Bulma. Levantó la tapa con facilidad y su nariz se arrugó un poco ante el fuerte hedor que le llegó. Le echó un vistazo a todos los peces. Todos estaban muertos.

Hundió la mano en el agua, sacó un poco de ella, y parpadeó sorprendido. Si no la conociera, diría que era sangre a temperatura corporal. Lejos de sentirse diluida, se sentía fresca, como de una caza. No había sentido esta clase de sangre en sus manos en años, pero repentinamente se sintió como si hubiese sido ayer.

Vegeta frunció y sacudió la cabeza, limpiándose la mano con el borde del acuario, y luego examinó a los peces. Bajó la mano y agarró uno. Acercándolo, lo inspeccionó para buscar cualquier señal de sangrado. Dándole la vuelta, sus cejas se entrejuntaron cuando no vio nada inusual. Dejó el pez en el acuario y tomó otro, y otro, y otro más. Ninguno de ellos estaba herido de una manera que pudiese dejar el acuario tan sangriento.

Volvió a meter todo los peces en el acuario, sacudiendo la cabeza en confusión. Iba a tener que llevarse el artilugio completo del cuarto de su hija y quizá hasta botarlo. Le puso la tapa otra vez, lo sujetó lo mejor que pudo, antes de levantarlo. Dándose la vuelta, lo sacó del cuarto, negando con la cabeza todo el tiempo.

Debió haber sido algo extraño y fortuito…

* * *

—¿Y te estás asegurando de llevar el gel antibacterial a donde quiera que vas? —preguntó Bulma, sosteniendo su teléfono celular entre el hombro y el oído mientras revolvía una olla llena de sopa para la cena de esa noche. Bra estaba sentada en la mesa detrás de ella, balanceando las piernas mientras dibujaba un retrato familiar en su cuaderno de bocetos.

—Mamá. —Trunks suspiró al otro lado de la línea, echando un vistazo dentro de su dormitorio a la chica medio desnuda que yacía en su cama. No quería responder, pero ya había ignorado una llamada de su madre. Hacerlo una segunda vez significaría que recibiría una visita de su padre cabreado, y eso no sería prudente esa noche.

—_Mamá_, nada, Trunks. Esos dormitorios están infestados de gérmenes, bacterias, y quién sabe qué más. Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que tengas cuidado.

—_Yo tengo _cuidado. No tienes que preocuparte porque esa cosa llamada el Código V me infecte. Soy mitad Saiyajin, ¿te acuerdas? No me enfermo.

—Oh, sí claro, no me vengas con esas —sostuvo Bulma, justo cuando Vegeta, finalmente, entró a la cocina. Le echó un vistazo a su esposo, y frunció en descontento por lo sucio y ensangrentado que estaba. Sin duda, estaba entrenando con Goku. El príncipe hizo contacto visual con ella y sonrió, haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco antes de que ella le soltara que no hiciera un desastre en su camino al segundo piso—. Ahora dime qué pasó con esa calificación tan baja en el examen de Cálculo, Trunks. ¡Más te vale que no te estés distrayendo con alguna guarra de por ahí!

—¿Papi? —Vegeta gruñó en acuerdo mientras se quitaba las botas sucias—. ¿Qué es una guarra? —susurró la pequeña.

Vegeta sonrió y dejó las botas a un lado, antes de acercarse lentamente a su hija. El combate con Kakarotto le había caído como anillo al dedo. Estaba seguro de que tras una ducha, seguido por la deliciosa comida que Bulma estaba preparando, se resolvería el problema y quizá podría tener dos días seguidos de sueño profundo.

—No te preocupes por eso —susurró también. Se inclinó hacia abajo, descansando las manos sobre las rodillas mientras se acercaba a su hija.

—Papi, hueles feo —le dijo Bra, su nariz se arrugó en señal de repulsión.

—Hn. Te pareces tanto a tu madre —gruñó Vegeta, antes de que su expresión se tornara seria mientras contemplaba detenidamente a su hija—. Bra, tuve que sacar todo el acuario de tu cuarto.

—Sí, ya vi —dijo Bra en voz baja, haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras pegaba los ojos en su dibujo.

—Antes de irte a la escuela… ¿viste algo… extraño, con el acuario? —preguntó Vegeta por lo bajo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo estaba el agua?

—No sé, a mí me pareció que bien —dijo Bra con una mueca. Vegeta arrugó la frente y guardó silencio, así que Bra preguntó—: ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —respondió suavemente, mirando sobre los hombros de la niña—. ¿Qué estás dibujando?

—Estos somos nosotros. ¡Esta es Mami, esta soy yo, y este eres tú, y este es Trunks con Goten!

—Hn —gruñó Vegeta con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro al ver el dibujo. La cabeza de Bulma era ridículamente grande, y él era demasiado alto. Un Trunks con un aspecto muy tonto jugaba videojuegos con un Goten con un aspecto aún más tonto, y Bra estaba parada sola con un sol rodeándola.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Que está perfecto, princesa —le susurró al oído, como si le dijera un secreto. Bra sonrió con orgullo mientras Vegeta se enderezaba para ir a darse una muy necesitada ducha caliente.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tan normal como siempre. Los tres se sentaron y cenaron juntos, mientras Bra le contaba a sus padres todo lo que había pasado en la escuela. Bulma le informaba a su hija y esposo sobre Trunks y cómo le estaba yendo. Vegeta simplemente comió y escuchó lo mejor que pudo, pero para ese punto, estaba completamente exhausto. La adrenalina del combate que había tenido con Kakarotto se estaba desvaneciendo y terminó su cena con un extraordinario esfuerzo.

Sólo porque todavía había un dejo de masoquismo en él que nunca desaparecería, Vegeta se obligó a tener una última sesión de entrenamiento antes de ir a dormir. No iba a arriesgarse. Necesitaba dormir, e iba a cansar su cuerpo hasta niveles insospechados para asegurarse de estar bien agotado para lograrlo. Hizo una hora de duro entrenamiento, y luego regresó para darse otra ducha.

Pero cuando salió del baño, se encontró de frente con su mujer sumamente molesta.

—¿No te he dicho que no hagas tanto desastre cuando entres a la casa, Vegeta? —le siseó Bulma. Vegeta arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, mujer? —ladró mientras se envolvía una toalla por la cintura.

—¡Dejaste huellas de sangre y pantano por todo el cuarto de Bra!

Vegeta se congeló, y rápidamente reprodujo los eventos del día. No había ido al cuarto de su hija cuando regresó de su combate de entrenamiento con Kakarotto. Había ido directo a donde estaba ahora, tomado una ducha, y luego bajado por las escaleras para reunirse con su familia para cenar… ¿correcto?

—¿…Lo _hiciste _tú, verdad, Vegeta? —preguntó Bulma preocupadamente, interrumpiendo el tenso silencio.

Sus cejas se unieron mientras veía a su mujer directo a los ojos. Después de unos segundos, se encogió de hombros, desvió la mirada, y gruñó un evasivo: —Debió pasar cuando estaba sacando el acuario.

Vegeta omitió el hecho de que estaba descalzo cuando lo hizo, y que se aseguró de que nada se derramara. Pero también estaba luchando contra una fatiga que habría paralizado a casi cualquier otro. Quizá sí había deambulado accidentalmente por el cuarto de su hija después del entrenamiento.

¿No se había quitado las botas al entrar a la casa?

—Bueno, sólo ten más cuidado, ¿okay? Me llevó un buen rato limpiar y sacar ese olor a sangre del cuarto. —Vegeta asintió distantemente, todavía con la mirada perdida a un lado, y Bulma tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Enfocó sus ojos en ella, y ella lo besó brevemente en los labios—. Traeré a Bra para que te dé las buenas noches y se acueste a dormir.

—No. Yo iré a darle las buenas noches a la niña —dijo Vegeta, sorprendiéndola. Bulma parpadeó cortamente, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió.

—Mejor todavía.

Ella lo besó otra vez y dejó la habitación para seguir alistando a su hija para ir a la cama. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Vegeta se sentó en el borde de su cama.

Algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal, y a él no le gustaba. Se pasó una mano por la cara. Frunció el ceño un momento, rastreando mentalmente en búsqueda de algún ki. No había nadie excepto su hija y su esposa. Los padres de Bulma se habían mudado hacía algunos años atrás para darle a la pareja algo de privacidad mientras criaban a sus hijos, pero no estaban muy lejos.

Sacudió la cabeza, y luego se levantó. Se cambió la toalla por unos cómodos shorts, y luego fue a chequear a las únicas mujeres por las que se preocupaba en el universo.

Vegeta se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de su hija, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho. Se relajó al verlas juntas en la cama mientras Bulma le leía un libro a Bra. Ambas vieron hacia la puerta, y él les asintió en señal de aceptación. Cuando volvieron a su tarea, Vegeta hizo una búsqueda con un ojo crítico que no había usado en años. Examinó hasta el último rincón de la habitación, hasta que sus ojos finalmente se posaron en la alfombra.

Bulma había fregado la sangre, pero su ojo entrenado todavía podía ver los pequeños pigmentos rojos en la alfombra rosada de la habitación de la niña.

Había huellas hasta la cama.

Allí se detenían.

Se le revolvió el estómago y apretó los labios. El acuario no estaba en esa dirección. Había sido movido a la pared contraria. Inhaló profundamente. Un humano sólo habría olido el ambientador, pero él además podía oler la sangre desvanecida, el persistente olor a peces muertos, el perfume de su esposa, el champú de su niña, y su propio aroma de cuando estuvo más temprano.

Nadie más había estado en la habitación. Frunció el ceño en confusión mientras volvía a ver la alfombra. ¿En efecto _había _sido él? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

—Vegeta —lo llamó Bulma.

Se espabiló, y se despegó de la puerta. Bulma pasó por su lado, rozando su brazo con la punta de sus dedos mientras lo hacía. Le asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta la cama de su hija, siguiendo deliberadamente las huellas apenas visibles. Sin embargo, no olió nada.

Vegeta finalmente se sentó al borde de la cama de Bra mientras ella se acurrucaba más entre sus mantas. La miró brevemente antes de enfocarse en la alfombra bajo sus pies descalzos, frunciendo mientras lo hacía.

—No fuiste tú, ¿verdad, Papi? —susurró Bra. Vegeta inmediatamente se volteó a mirarla, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Mami dijo que fuiste tú, pero yo vi que te quitaste las botas cuando entraste.

—Fue más temprano. Cuando estaba sacando el acuario —replicó Vegeta, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. No quería asustarla.

—Pero cuando llegué de la escuela-

—Bra —dijo Vegeta firmemente—. Fui yo. Fin de la historia.

—No me lo creo —respondió Bra dócilmente, escondiéndose aún más entre sus mantas.

—¿Quién más sería entonces, mocosa?

—La gente mala.

—¿Quiénes?

—Hay gente mala en mi cuarto, Papi.

—No hay nadie en tu cuarto, niña. Estás viendo demasiada televisión —refunfuñó Vegeta, haciendo una nota mental para hablar con Bulma acerca de reducir las horas de la pequeña frente al aparato.

—Nah-ah. A veces los escucho diciendo tu nombre.

Vegeta se corrió un poco. Estiró un poco el brazo y puso la palma de su mano al otro lado de su hija para quedar más cerca de ella. Pudo verla relajarse visiblemente ante el gesto protector.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto, niña? —preguntó Vegeta en voz baja. Ella asintió ansiosamente mientras él sonreía—. No hay nadie en este planeta a quien tu padre no pueda asustar a morir.

Bra soltó una risilla. —Eso ya lo sabía.

—Entonces sabes que mientras yo esté aquí, nunca habrá nadie malo en tu cuarto, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora a dormir —dijo, retrocediendo para luego ponerse de pie.

—Buenas noches, Papi.

—Buenas noches.

La observó por un segundo, antes de echar un vistazo desde la cama hacia la ventana. Excepcionalmente sobreprotector con su hija, había decidido que su habitación estuviese en el tercer piso, justo sobre la de él y su esposa. No había manera de que un humano llegase a la habitación de la pequeña. Incluso había llegado al extremo de hacer que Bulma instalara barrotes en su ventana.

Vegeta miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que su hija estaba dormida, y luego revisó los barrotes. Aplicó la fuerza suficiente de un humano poderoso, pero no la necesaria para romperlos. Estaban firmes como rocas. Posiblemente nada podría romperlos sin que él lo oyese desde su cuarto. Y si alguna vez descubría a alguien intentándolo, lo mataría sin dudarlo. Podría haberse _reformado, _o lo que sea, pero sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a quien amenazara a su familia. Bulma sabía lo que Vegeta le haría a cualquiera que se atreviera a violar su propiedad con malas intenciones, y por eso había instalado un gran sistema de seguridad para evitar que alguien fuese asesinado en su casa, criminal o no. Las alarmas se activarían antes de que alguien llegase a la ventana de Bra. Puso mala cara y cerró la ventana otra vez.

Varios minutos después, Vegeta regresó al cuarto que compartía con su esposa. Bulma estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo una revista. Lo miró brevemente, antes de regresar a su lectura.

—¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien —respondió cortamente. Caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba acceso al balcón, la cerró, y luego le puso el seguro.

—¿Hace frío?

—No —respondió, probando la fuerza del seguro. Estaba bien. Cerró las cortinas, y luego añadió—: No voy a dormir aquí esta noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bulma, volviendo a enfocarse en él—. ¿Por qué no?

—No estás durmiendo bien conmigo aquí. Me quedaré un par de días en un cuarto de invitados hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad —le explicó, acercándose a la cama.

—Vegeta, de verdad no me importa.

El príncipe suspiró profundamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. —Mujer, no me iré mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, está bien —Bulma suspiró mientras él se acercaba a ella. La sorprendió dándole un beso profundo y apasionado.

—Trata de dormir bien sin mí, tonta —susurró coquetamente.

—Oh, como quieras —dijo ella entre risas, empujándolo. El príncipe sonrió y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación y luego cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció cuando una mirada de concentración se estableció en su rostro. Hizo otra búsqueda de ki antes de dar una nueva ronda por el recinto con todos los sentidos alerta. Se aseguró de que todas las alarmas estuvieses apropiadamente activadas, antes de finalmente subir tras quedar satisfecho con todo. En lugar de ir a un cuarto de invitados, regresó a la habitación de su hija. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó, pero todo estaba como lo dejó. Bra estaba durmiendo pacífica y profundamente. Arrugó la frente y cerró la puerta otra vez, antes de decidir, finalmente, que quizá era sólo el cansancio que lo estaba afectando.

Finalmente cayó en el primer sueño profundo en mucho tiempo, sentado afuera de la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

* * *

*La historia sobre la Adolescencia de Vegeta será contada en un futuro en: _El Arte de Sobrevivir_


	2. No Estamos Solos

**En Las Sombras**

**Por Niteryde**

**Traducción:** Mya Fanfiction

**Capítulo 02: No estamos solos**

* * *

—_Tú debes ser Tenshi. Estoy buscando el mineral xiijen —dijo con voz gruñona y entrecortada el muchacho de dieciocho años. Su cola se movía perezosamente detrás de él, una señal de que su impaciencia se incrementaba mientras cruzaba los brazos por encima del pecho—. Me dijeron que tú eres quien puede llevarme hasta él. Hazlo, y ningún otro de los tuyos morirá._

_La alienígena anciana y azul estaba temblando de temor casi incontrolablemente. El joven parado frente a ella había dirigido, sin esfuerzo alguno, una purga que había traído como resultado la muerte de más de la mitad de la población de su planeta. Ahora estaba prometiendo perdonar la vida del resto a cambio de un precio mineral que tenían. _

_Pero un buen vistazo a los ojos negros, desalmados y despiadados del adolescente frente a ella, y supo de inmediato que él no mantendría su palabra. _

_Como la anciana matriarca del planeta y con más de 650 años, era la única guardiana del mineral más sagrado. No podía entregárselo al adolescente frente a ella, sabiendo que iba a darse la vuelta y dárselo al cruel y sádico de Freezer. Éste tenía poderes que iban más allá de la imaginación. Dios ayudara al universo si Freezer descubría los verdaderos secretos y el potencial de ese mineral tan extraño. _

—_El xiijen es un mineral sagrado —intentó razonar con él como último recurso. Tenshi negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes—. Por favor, hijo, no puedo-_

_Vegeta rugió y la golpeó con el reverso de la mano con fuerza, enviándola al suelo. Ella soltó un grito de dolor y terror mientras él le ponía una bota firmemente en el cuello._

—_No soy tu maldito hijo, vieja perra —siseó Vegeta con malicia, aplicando una presión dolorosa con el pie que mantenía a la mujer llorosa en el suelo—. Y no me importa cuán _sagrado _es ese mineral. Freezer lo quiere, y por lo tanto lo tendrá. Te estoy ofreciendo un trato. Sería sensato de tu parte aceptarlo._

_Cuando se encontró con un terco silencio, el adolescente resopló. Se llevó una mano al scouter y activó el vínculo de comunicación._

—_Nappa. Raditz. Tráiganlos para que esta perra hable —ordenó con dureza._

_Bajando la mano, Vegeta sujetó a la vieja guardiana por el cabello, poniéndola de pie brutalmente. La arrastró con él mientras caminaba unos minutos, completamente indiferente a su débil lucha. Prácticamente podía oler su terror, pero todo eso lo que hizo fue estimularlo aún más. _

_Finalmente, la obligó a ponerse de rodillas. La vieja mujer pareció haber envejecido otros 650 años cuando vio que Raditz y Nappa aparecieron con casi cien niños completamente aterrados frente a ellos. Eran todos sus descendientes, ninguno de ellos tenía más de diez años equivalentes a los humanos. _

—_Entonces, ¿qué me decías? —preguntó Vegeta en un tono de voz dulce detrás de ella. _

—_No los lastimes, sólo son niños-_

—_Oh, lo sé. Y créeme, me encantan los niños. Disfrutaré plenamente… conversar… con cada uno de tus parientes para obtener las respuestas que te niegas a darme._

_Tenshi estaba temblando con lágrimas rojas manchando su rostro. Vio a todos los niños frente a ella a los ojos, y no supo si tenía el corazón para cumplir con su deber y verlos pagar el precio._

_Hubo un gruñido bajo y gutural detrás de ella. Las vibraciones transmitían la ira casi tangible que destilaba Vegeta. ¿Cómo podía un muchacho tan joven estar tan lleno de odio? Nunca lo sabría._

—_Quizás aún necesitas algo de persuasión —gruñó Vegeta a su espalda. Levantó una mano brillante de ki al grupo frente a él, moviéndola de un lado para el otro mientras intentaba escoger un objetivo—. Hn. Hay tantos niños. ¿Por dónde comienzo? —meditó en voz alta._

—_¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Te diré dónde está el xiijen… —dijo Tenshi finalmente, con la voz ronca por la desesperación y el arrepentimiento—. ¿Prometes dejarnos en paz?_

_Vegeta soltó una risilla y bajó la mano, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho. —Esa era mi oferta inicial, ¿o no?_

_Hubo silencio por unos tensos segundos. Los niños se miraron entre sí, con los ojos llenos con la esperanza de que aún podrían sobrevivir. _

—_Está en lo profundo de la base de la montaña más alta que tenemos. El xiijen es de un color plata brillante y puro. Es irrompible. Conseguirás todo el que necesites._

—_Ustedes dos, vayan a buscarlo. Ya —ordenó Vegeta._

—_De inmediato —respondió Raditz rápidamente mientras Nappa asentía. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y alzaron vuelo para ir en búsqueda del extraño mineral._

—_Bueno. Ahora que quitamos eso del medio…_

_Vegeta volvió a tirar a Tenshi al suelo con su bota, y para su horror, alzó una mano y liberó una descarga de energía que mató a casi la mitad de los niños a la vista. Los sobrevivientes gritaron y comenzaron a correr desesperadamente para escapar. Vegeta alzó la otra y disparó varias descargas que, sistemáticamente, les arrancó las piernas hasta el último de ellos, acabando con cualquier esperanza posible de escapar._

_—__¡Qué estás haciendo! —chilló Tenshi en horror._

_Vegeta rió con sorna cuando finalmente bajó las manos, viéndola claramente divertido._

—_¿Qué te parece que hago, vieja loca? Terminó la negociación. Es hora de divertirse —le dijo en un tono de voz bromista._

—_Lo prometiste…_

_Vegeta sonrió con crueldad. —No recuerdo haber dicho esas palabras._

—_Por favor, ten piedad —le rogó, mientras él se acercaba al niño que sangraba y se retorcía en agonía más cercano, una niña._

_El rostro se le llenó de odio cuando volteó a mirarla, su voz se oyó mortalmente fría cuando espetó: —La piedad es para los débiles._

_Vegeta pisó la cabeza de la niña con su bota, obligándola a ladearla, y levantó una mano que comenzó a brillar con su ki. Sonrió mientras oía los subsiguientes gritos de insoportable dolor mientras marcaba a la pequeña con su nueva «V»._

_No obstante, después de unos segundos, todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar. _

_El adolescente parpadeó en sorpresa cuando la niña alienígena cambió debajo de su pie. La piel azul empalideció y el cabello se tornó azul. Los gritos se volvieron dolorosamente familiares, y Vegeta removió su bota de inmediato. Miró horrorizado a la niña cuando la reconoció. Era su hija menor, con todo y coletas._

—_Oh dios —dijo Vegeta con la voz ahogada, ya no era un adolescente. Trastabilló hacia atrás, tambaleándose por el impacto emocional, antes de ver a su alrededor. _

_Todos los niños que torturó y asesinó brutalmente ese día ahora estaban de pie y rodeándolo, mirándolo fijamente con ojos rojos llenos de odio y deseo de venganza._

—_Tarde o temprano, Vegeta —corearon todos al unísono—. Pagarás por lo que has hecho…_

Vegeta se despertó con un violento sobresalto, sentándose mientras jadeaba. Miró alrededor frenéticamente, esperando ver unos ojos rojos acechadores. Lo único que encontró fue la oscuridad de su casa. Todavía estaba sentado afuera del cuarto de su hija Bra.

Tragó con dificultad, recostándose de la puerta. Cerrando los ojos, aspiró profundamente para calmar su ritmo cardiaco. Estaba tan cansado que los ojos le dolían, y el latido en la cabeza le indicó que no había descansado por más de una hora. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se masajeó los ojos, intentando olvidar la pesadilla que había estado persiguiéndolo implacablemente las últimas semanas.

Era la masacre que le había creado la fama por toda la galaxia como el guerrero más mortífero de Freezer. La violencia infligida ese día no había superado a ninguna otra, y él la había disfrutado hasta el último segundo. Cada grito sólo había intensificado la experiencia, y él se había nutrido del terror de sus víctimas a un grado que habría dejado a Freezer orgulloso. Él mismo había estado orgulloso después, incluso presumido las creativas maneras como había torturado a los niños hasta llegar a su último aliento, todo frente a los ancianos ojos de la matriarca.

El príncipe clavó los ojos en el suelo un momento, sintiendo el arrepentimiento en la garganta. Como si el mero recuerdo no fuese lo suficientemente duro para evocar, estaba agravado con ese final distorsionado que su mente seguía agregando. Las palabras que dijeron los niños fueron las últimas que Tenshi le había dicho antes de ser brutalmente asesinada. Entre eso y ver a su hija como una víctima de su violencia sin sentido, nunca dejó de sentirse profundamente perturbado e incapaz de volver a dormir.

Una vez que recuperó la compostura, se puso lentamente de pie. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija por su salud mental. La observó durmiendo profundamente por unos segundos para borrar de su mente el horrible recuerdo de su cuerpecito mutilado debajo de sus pies. Finalmente, suspiró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Regresó a su habitación para ponerse algo para entrenar, dado que no podría dormir esa noche. Entró en silencio, viendo brevemente a Bulma cuando lo hizo. Ella estaba rendida del lado de su cama, dándole la espalda. Se movió en completo silencio mientras se vestía en la oscuridad.

Aunque antes de marcharse, se acercó a la cama. Dudó por un segundo, antes de ponerse de cuclillas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y pegó la frente con gentileza en la nuca de Bulma mientras cerraba los ojos. Ella se revolvió un poco por el contacto, pero no se despertó. Vegeta aspiró despacio, dejando que la esencia y presencia de ella lo calmara y se llevara los malos recuerdos de su mente.

Después de casi un minuto, se marchó para una ronda tempranera en la cámara de gravedad, su pesadilla finalmente pasó a segundo plano.

* * *

Bulma fue la única que notó que Bra estaba inusualmente callada durante el desayuno. La pequeña era mañanera, a diferencia de ella, Vegeta y Trunks quienes eran noctámbulos por naturaleza. Solo necesitaba entrar a la habitación de la pequeña una vez para encontrarla despierta, nada que ver con las guerras matutinas que se llevaban a cabo para intentar despertar a Trunks para ir a la escuela. Normalmente, Bra hablaba hasta por los codos durante el desayuno, pero hoy sólo tenía los ojos fijos en su tazón de cereal. Apenas lo había tocado.

Frente a su hija, Vegeta estaba ajeno al mundo mientras comía lentamente su desayuno. Bulma lo vio y suspiró cuando notó que los ojos se le cerraban solos al detenerse brevemente para cortar un pedazo de tocino. Hizo una nota mental para conseguir un poco de medicación para dormir después de llevar a Bra al escuela, le gustase o no.

Bulma, sentándose con su propio plato de comida, ojeó a su hija. La pequeña estaba revolviendo el cereal con la leche, y luego lo observaba flotar cuando se detenía. Sin parar.

—¿Estás bien, nena? —preguntó Bulma finalmente, haciendo que Vegeta se despertara de golpe. La científica lo vio de reojo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras él tomaba un gran termo de café.

Bra asintió, sin mirar arriba mientras descansaba un codo sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en su mano. Bulma puso mala cara.

—¿Estás segura? —presionó Bulma. La pequeña asintió otra vez. Bulma no estaba convencida, pero lo dejó por pasar por ahora—. ¿Quieres que te haga unos huevos revueltos?

Bra negó con la cabeza, y finalmente dijo: —no tengo hambre, Mami.

Bulma miró fijamente a Vegeta, y esta vez, él hizo contacto visual con ella. Su hija había heredado el apetito de él. Aunque no comía tanto como Trunks cuando tenía su edad, todavía comía cuatro veces más que una niña de su edad. Fácilmente, podía comerse unos cinco tazones de cereal en la mañana. Que Bra no tuviese apetito era más que inusual, y ambos lo sabían.

Vegeta tomó un sorbo de su café, antes de entornar sus ojos rojos a su hija. —¿Qué te pasa? —reclamó, su tono se oyó más severo de lo usual debido al cansancio.

Bra se retorció un poco ante la mirada de su padre, antes de volver a enfocarse en la mesa. Su voz se oía tan baja que Bulma tuvo que acercarse a ella para oír la respuesta.

—Ya no quiero dormir en mi cuarto.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja mientras Bulma preguntaba: —Bebé, este fin de semana vamos a comprarte un acuario lleno de los peces más bonitos que te puedas imaginar. Sé que no estás acostumbrada a la lamparita que te puse anoche, pero-

Bra negó con la cabeza e interrumpió: —No es la lámpara.

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó Bulma.

—Tengo miedo —confesó la pequeña en voz baja—. Sigo oyendo a la gente mala en mi cuarto en las noches. Ellos mataron a mis pececitos. Me lo dijeron.

Vegeta exhaló por la nariz en molestia mientras Bulma gentilmente respondía: —Bra, no hay nadie en tu cuarto. Todo está en tu imaginación.

—No, no lo está. ¡Los oigo, están allí! —insistió Bra. Vio a su padre con ojos suplicantes, y Vegeta suspiró antes de inclinarse un poco hacia ella.

—Te diré qué haremos, niña —dijo, su tono de voz dejó de oírse severo—. La próxima vez que oigas a esas supuestas personas, tú les dices que vengan a hablar conmigo. Yo los haré pedazos —le indicó, fingiendo seriedad en la voz. Bra no pudo evitar reírse mientras Vegeta sonreía.

—Okay —respondió la pequeña, visiblemente calmada mientras comenzaba a comer su cereal.

Vegeta le echó un vistazo a su esposa y ella le brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante. Quedó cautivado por un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza y suspirar mientras seguía comiéndose el desayuno. Esas dos mujeres lo habían ablandado.

—Bebé, puse el dibujo que hiciste en la nevera —dijo Bulma, haciendo voltear a Bra. La niña brilló con emoción.

—¡Gracias, Mami! Papi dijo que mi dibujo era perfecto —señaló, evidentemente orgullosa.

Vegeta bromeó: —Bueno, definitivamente atinaste el tamaño de la cabeza de tu madre —dijo, viendo de reojo a Bulma con una sonrisa. Ella le volteó los ojos.

—Es porque Mami es tan lista, que su cerebro es más grande que el de todos los demás —razonó Bra, como si esa fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

Bulma se carcajeó. —Gracias, cariño.

Su desayuno supo mejor después de eso. Pronto, Bra corrió por las escaleras para comenzar a alistarse para la escuela mientras Bulma revisaba su correo. Le echó una ojeada a su esposo mientras lo hacía.

—¿Cuántas horas pudiste dormir? —preguntó Bulma a propósito.

Vegeta puso mala cara, y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda mientras abría la nevera. —Doce —espetó sarcásticamente, buscando una botella de agua. No pudo encontrarla.

—Vegeta, si alguna vez duermes doce horas y la razón es no haber caído desmayado, te llevaré directo al hospital.

—Hn —gruñó, antes de cerrar la nevera.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el dibujo familiar de Bra cayó al piso. Vegeta parpadeó en sorpresa, antes de agacharse. Finalmente se paró y se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo el dibujo de su hija, que ahora estaba roto a la mitad. Sus cejas se entrejuntaron mientras analizaba el dibujo roto.

Bulma lo ojeó brevemente, antes de mirar de nuevo.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó en exasperación—. ¿Puedes tener más cuidado?

—Pero… yo no… —murmuró Vegeta, negando en total confusión mientras se daba la vuelta otra vez para ver la nevera, como si fuese a encontrar las respuestas allí. ¿Cómo demonios se había roto el dibujo de su hija a la mitad? Ni siquiera lo había tocado. ¡Todo lo que hizo fue cerrar la puerta!

El príncipe volvió a mirar el dibujo. Bra lo había dibujado de primero, en la esquina izquierda. El dibujo se rompió justo entre él y el resto de su familia.

Vegeta no supo por qué, pero de repente se sintió intranquilo mientras bajaba la mirada a los dos mitades de papel. No estaba consciente de que Bulma se había acercado a él hasta que le quitó el dibujo roto de las manos.

—Lo arreglaré antes de que se dé cuenta —susurró Bulma, alejándose de él. Abrió una gaveta y guardó el dibujo. Cuando volvió a ver su esposo con la mirada perdida en la nevera, suspiró de nuevo—. Y después de dejarla en la escuela, te traeré alguna medicación para dormir. Estás comenzando a preocuparme, Vegeta.

Para su sorpresa, Vegeta asintió en acuerdo después de unos segundos.

—Está bien.

—Bueno. Te sentirás mejor después de un verdadero descanso —dijo Bulma, dándole un beso corto en los labios—. Además, Trunks viene este fin de semana, y debes estar bien para que puedas pasar tiempo con él.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco. —Mujer, acosas demasiado al muchacho. En este planeta ya es un hombre. No necesita estar aquí cada fin de semana, déjalo ser.

Bulma resopló indignadamente: —¡Trunks sólo tiene dieciocho! Los muchachos de esa edad necesitan dirección, Vegeta, o se descarrilan.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, recordando de repente las vívidas pesadillas que tenía a la misma edad que su hijo. Desvió la mirada y asintió de mala gana.

—Tienes razón —cedió, justo cuando Bra entraba corriendo, con la chaqueta y el bolso puesto.

—¡Estoy lista, Mami! ¡Vamos! —gritó emocionada.

Bulma se rió: —Vale, vale. Ya nos vamos —dijo, regresándose a la mesa para recoger su teléfono para poder irse.

Bra corrió hacia Vegeta, y se abrazó a su sección media. El príncipe gruñó en sorpresa mientras su hija lo abrazaba con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura, descansando la cabeza en su estómago. Frunció ligeramente.

—Te quiero, Papi.

Vegeta suspiró y puso una mano suavemente en su cabeza, antes de dar en un susurro su acostumbrada respuesta:

—Gracias, princesa.

La pequeña lo miró con una sonrisa radiante, antes de marcharse corriendo de la cocina. La mirada de Vegeta se movió hacia su esposa quien estaba sonriéndole.

—¿Qué? —chasqueó, dándole la espalda mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

—Nada —bromeó Bulma, acercándose a él. Le dio un beso en la nuca, y él gruñó en respuesta—. Te veo más tarde.

—Está bien —respondió, viendo por el rabillo del ojo mientras Bulma dejaba la cocina.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, Vegeta volvió a enfocarse en la nevera. Lo miró cautelosamente mientras se preguntaba una vez más cómo demonios se había roto el dibujo. Tenía una sensación extraña que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Se la masajeó y frunció el entrecejo, saliendo de la cocina.

Debió haber estado más fuera de sí de lo que pensaba…

* * *

Unas cuatro horas después, Vegeta estaba tirado en el sofá, en un sueño profundo gracias a la medicación que Bulma le había dado. Ella estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo una fascinante novela del género crimen. Tenía el brazo derecho descansando encima de su pecho mientras él le rodeaba las piernas con un brazo. El complejo estaba en silencio, y era algo que debía aprovechar mientras estaba completamente absorta en su lectura.

Bulma se mordió el labio mientras llegaba al final de la página. Subió la mano derecha para darle vuelta a la página, cuando de repente tuvo la sensación aterradora de que alguien le estaba respirando en la nuca.

De inmediato se levantó y se dio la vuelta, con el corazón acelerado, pero no había nadie. Echó un vistazo alrededor en confusión, antes de llevarse una mano temblorosa al cuello. Bajó la mirada y la fijó en Vegeta mientras se preguntaba brevemente si él estaba usando su velocidad sobrehumana para gastarle una broma de mal gusto. Pero él ni se había revuelto con su movimiento abrupto, su respiración calmada tampoco se había ininterrumpido.

—Está bien, ya fue suficiente de este libro —susurró Bulma para sí misma, respirando profundamente mientras se calmaba.

Tiró el libro a un lado para intercambiarlo por el control remoto de la TV mientras se pegaba a Vegeta otra vez. Levantó la cabeza del saiyajin con gentileza y se corrió un poco para ponerla sobre su regazo, buscando la seguridad que le brindaba estar cerca de él. Vegeta murmuró algo en voz baja, pero no se despertó mientras ella descansaba la mano en su pecho de nuevo.

Bulma encendió la TV, y gruñó para sus adentros cuando vio que lo único que pasaban era los reportes de esa extraña enfermedad, el Código V. se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía las estadísticas. Le prestó especial atención a un mapa que resaltaba las áreas preponderantes que estaban siendo afectadas. Su casa y la Universidad de la Capital del Oeste, donde Trunks cursaba el primer año, afortunadamente no estaban ni cerca. Después de uno minutos, decidió acceder a la guía de canales, ya que no quería oír nada más sobre esa enfermedad perturbadora.

En el breve segundo en que la pantalla se tornó negra mientras la información cargaba, Bulma vio el reflejo de ella y su esposo dormido en el sofá.

Y parado detrás, inclinado hacia ellos, vio una silueta negra con ojos rojos.

Bulma gritó.

Vegeta se despertó y se puso de pie inmediatamente, su mano derecha ya estaba brillando mientras oteaba a su alrededor. Parpadeó pesadamente un par de veces, sus ojos borrosos se fijaron en Bulma mientras su cerebro procesaba lentamente dónde se encontraba. Finalmente, extinguió el ki en su mano y ladeó la cabeza mientras la observaba. Bulma veía de la TV a su lado en el sofá, pálida.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba cuando Bulma habló primero. —Vi a alguien, Vegeta —dijo cautelosamente, dirigiéndose a él, aunque no lo estaba mirando.

Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo. Se sentía horriblemente somnoliento y aletargado a causa de la medicación, y no se sentía bien para eso.

—Mujer, ya es malo que la niña piense que hay seres imaginarios en su cuarto. Tan patético como se oye, ella está pequeña así que tiene algo así como una excusa. Tú, por otro lado, eres una adulta, y se supone que un genio además. Así que no me vengas con esa mierda —dijo Vegeta con desprecio.

—¡Tú no lo viste! —respondió Bulma, ahora prestándole toda su atención a él. Señaló a la TV—. ¡Había alguien parado detrás de nosotros, Vegeta!

—Nadie ha estado aquí —gruñó Vegeta, entrecerrando los ojos. Siendo honesto, era como si él fuese un sirviente por lo poco que la pequeña Bra y Bulma le creían—. Sería capaz de olerlo.

—Pero —balbuceó Bulma, mirando nerviosamente al lado del sofá otra vez. Volvió hacia la TV y la apagó, pero esta vez sólo pudo ver su reflejo y el de Vegeta. Sus cejas se entrejuntaron en confusión—. Pero, yo vi a alguien-

—Bulma —suspiró Vegeta, llevándose una mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos—. Quizá tu cerebro te pasó una mala jugada. No has estado durmiendo apropiadamente por mi culpa.

Bulma aspiró profundamente, enfocando finalmente los ojos en los de su esposo quien la observaba claramente exasperado. Su explicación era lógica y después de un momento, la aceptó y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Siento haberte despertado —dijo con culpabilidad, y Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien —respondió en voz baja, agitando la mano en señal de despedida mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para ir a acostarse. Odiaba cuando se sentía así de perezoso, una razón por la que detestaba tomar medicación para el sueño. Pero por otro lado, no había visto nada en su sueño. Era una compensación que en definitiva valía la pena.

—Um —dijo Bulma dudosa cuando él llegó a las escaleras. Vegeta la vio de reojo y arqueó una ceja—. ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí? ¿Por favor?

El príncipe se llevó una mano a la cara y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Finalmente, suspiró profundamente y regresó al sofá. Se sentó, y Bulma apoyó la cabeza en su hombro un segundo después. Vegeta la rodeó en un gesto protector con un brazo, negando mientras lo hacía.

—Creí que tenía sólo dos niños —gruñó, antes de bostezar. Bulma le dio un codazo, y él se estremeció ligeramente.

—Si me hubiesen dado un centavo cada vez que _tú _actuaste como un niño en los últimos veinte años, La Corporación Cápsula hoy valdría el doble.

Vegeta soltó una risita mientras ella volvía a encender la televisión. Él logró ver unos cinco minutos antes de echar la cabeza atrás y cerrar los ojos. Se quedó completamente rendido poco después, y Bulma eventualmente se relajó a su lado.

Después de todo, con Vegeta a su lado, literal y figuradamente, nada podía pasarle.

* * *

—Mujer, esto es absurdo —gruñó Vegeta furioso más tarde esa noche. Bulma lo ignoró y continuó trabajando en lo que hacía—. No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

—Bueno, si no te opusieras a que Bra duerma con nosotros en la cama, entonces esto no sería un problema —le espetó Bulma.

—La niña tiene que dominar sus ridículos temores por su propio bien. Ceder ante ellos solo le dificultará dormir sola más adelante. Tiene que aprender.

—Bueno, fortachón, ¿adivina qué? Ella está pequeña y necesita dormir. Esto la tranquilizará sin que necesite dormir con nosotros.

—Esto sólo será reconocer que hay un problema, cuando _no _lo hay —rugió Vegeta, observando en acérrimo descontento como Bulma sincronizaba el viejo monitor de sonidos. Lo había puesto dentro de la cuna de sus hijos cuando eran bebés para poder oírlos desde sus cuartos, y a él le hastiaba que los pusiera en uso otra vez.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué me dices de tu promesa de destrozar a esa gente mala imaginaria? ¿Eso no era reconocer que hay un problema? —se burló Bulma, viéndolo. Vegeta la aniquiló con la mirada en respuesta, antes de voltear a otra parte.

—Hn.

Giró sobre sus talones y se metió en el baño de su habitación, tirando la puerta detrás de él. Bulma negó con la cabeza, sentándose mientras encendía los monitores. Por alguna razón, le había tomado algo de tiempo escoger la frecuencia adecuada. Había un extraño ruido de estática, por lo que tuvo que desarmarlos para arreglarlos.

A decir verdad, era más por su paz mental que por la de Bra.

Puso uno de los aparatos en la mesa de noche de su lado de la cama cuando su hija entró a la habitación. La pequeña llevaba una de los suéteres de Trunks, del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria, que le quedaba inmenso y le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Cargaba a su oso de peluche mientras se acercaba a su madre.

Bulma le sonrió a su hija, abriéndole los brazos. Bra de inmediato se lanzó hacia ella, apretando a su osito con fuerza.

—Está bien, bebé —susurró Bulma en su oído, antes de besarle la frente—. Vamos a poner este monitor en tu cuarto, si pasa algo extraño, Papi y yo lo vamos a oír. Así que duerme tranquila, ¿vale?

Bra asintió, viendo el monitor de sonido. La confianza la tranquilizó, aun cuando lo que realmente quería era dormir en la cama de Bulma y Vegeta, justo entre ellos. Sin embargo la pequeña estaba desarrollando algo de orgullo, lo que quizá era inevitable dado quienes eran sus padres. No quería preguntar abiertamente, se dijo a sí misma que si sus padres podían oírla, entonces todo estaría bien.

Vegeta salió del baño un momento después, apagando la luz detrás de él. Fijó sus ojos en ellas, y Bulma le dio un empujoncito a Bra para que se acercase a su padre. Vegeta se dobló, poniendo las manos en las rodillas mientras su hija se acercaba.

—Buenas noches, Papi —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Bra —respondió, dejándola abrazarlo por el cuello—. Recuerda lo que te dije. Si te asustan, les dices que vengan a hablar conmigo —le susurró al oído. Ella asintió pegada a su cuerpo, sonriéndole suavemente antes de regresar con Bulma, quien le estaba extendiendo una mano. La pequeña la tomó, y dejaron la habitación.

Vegeta las vio marcharse, antes de cerrar los ojos y rotar la cabeza lentamente, en un esfuerzo para distender el cuello. Ojeó la mesa de noche, y al lado del monitor de sonidos estaba la botella de pastillas que lo ayudarían a dormir. Puso mala cara pero igual la tomó, contemplándola. Después de unos segundos, lo dejó donde estaba. Había dormido por casi cinco horas más temprano ese día, y se sentía considerablemente mejor. No las necesitaba esa noche.

El príncipe salio del cuarto e hizo una búsqueda de ki, viendo por las escaleras donde podía sentir a Bulma con Bra. Echó una ojeada alrededor, antes de hacer un recorrido nocturno por el complejo. Hizo una parada por la cocina para beber agua, esforzando al máximo el oído al mismo tiempo. No pudo oír nada, y finalmente, regresó arriba cuando estuvo satisfecho.

Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar solo en shorts y se metió a la cama. Como había logrado descansar un poco más temprano, decidió intentar dormir con su esposa esa noche. Se acostó boca arriba y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Podía oír las voces de Bulma y Bra a través del monitor, y eso lo ayudó a tranquilizarse más. Cerró los ojos y pronto se durmió.

Horas después, Vegeta bostezó y abrió los ojos con pesadez. La habitación ahora estaba oscura, y Bulma estaba a su lado, dormida. El príncipe vio con ojos entrecerrados el reloj: 3:12 am. Volvió a acostarse y suspiró en alivio. Otra noche sin pesadillas. Finalmente, todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Se quedó otra vez dormido cuando hubo un ruido de estática. Frunció el ceño, y el ruido se incrementó. Abrió los ojos y vio detrás de su esposa a la mesa de noche. Las luces en el monitor de sonidos estaban encendidas.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja mientras se rodaba hacia un lado, estirándose por encima de Bulma para alcanzar el monitor. Le echó un vistazo a su esposa, asegurándose de no haberla despertado mientras lo cogía de la mesa de noche. Se sentó en la cama, acercándose el aparato al oído.

El ruido era periódico. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que sólo era la respiración de su hija. Bostezó e iba a poner el monitor en su lugar, cuando las luces se reavivaron. Se congeló, observando el dispositivo. El ruido había desaparecido.

Y entonces oyó una voz irritada, que no era la de su hija, susurrando su nombre.

Menos de una fracción de segundo después, Vegeta tiró la puerta del cuarto de su hija. Sus ojos verde azulados escanearon el lugar que sólo estaba iluminado por la pequeña lámpara de mesa en la esquina. Finalmente, se enfocó en su hija. La pequeña estaba parada frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Vegeta frunció ligeramente el ceño, sintiendo escalofríos sin saber porqué.

—¿Bra? —preguntó cautelosamente.

Ella no respondió. Vegeta le echó un segundo vistazo a la habitación, y caminó hacia el closet de la pequeña. Lo revisó para asegurarse de que nadie se escondía en él con una expresión de confusión. No había ser vivo que pudiese dejar él cuarto más rápido de lo que él había llegado. Su sentido del olfato tampoco le decía que alguien hubiese estado allí.

Finalmente, caminó hacia su hija y se detuvo a su lado. Bra miraba inexpresivamente fuera de la ventana. Su cabello azul estaba húmedo a causa del sudor, y fue solo entonces cuando Vegeta notó que hacía un calor increíble y sofocante en la habitación.

Él se acuclilló al lado de la pequeña, desvaneciendo su transformación en Super Saiyajin mientras lo hacía.

—¿Bra? —preguntó otra vez.

Su hija parpadeó un par de veces, como si saliese de un aturdimiento. Volteó a ver a su padre con sus ojitos azules llenos de temor.

—La gente mala está molesta, Papi —susurró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué?

—Están molestos porque te hablé de ellos —respondió Bra completamente desconcertada, antes de correr hacia él. Se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello y dijo temblorosa a su oído—: Tengo miedo.

—Está bien —la tranquilizó Vegeta en voz baja. La alzó fácilmente con un sólo brazo y se puso de pie, usando su otra mano para masajearle la espalda. Bra enterró la cara en su cuello mientras se aferraba con fuerza—. No hay nada que temer excepto el absurdo calor que hace aquí. Parece que vas a tener que dormir con tu madre y conmigo hasta que arreglemos el problema. ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó en un susurro, olvidando la discusión temprana con su esposa.

Bra asintió pegada a su cuello, antes de preguntar: —¿Puedo llevar a Runo?

Vegeta suspiró. —Sí, niña —dijo, caminando hacia el oso de peluche y recogiéndolo con su mano libre. Se lo entregó, y Bra y de inmediato se apretó a él, prácticamente enterrándolo contra el cuello de Vegeta mientras intentaba aferrarse a ambos. Vegeta masajeó su espalda otra vez y la sacó de la habitación.

Entró a su cuarto, y caminó hacia el lado de la cama de Bulma. Luego le tocó el brazo con la mano libre.

—Mujer —dijo en voz baja, observando como Bulma suspiraba profundamente, antes de abrir los ojos. Cuando vio que él tenía a su hija en brazos, ella se sentó en la cama. Vegeta se dobló un poco, bajando a la niña a la cama. Bra de inmediato gateó hasta llegar a los brazos de su madre.

—Shh, está bien, bebé —murmuró Bulma cansadamente, viendo a Vegeta. Él frunció, y moviendo mudamente los labios le dijo que enseguida regresaba, luego se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a salir.

Vegeta exploró hasta el último centímetro del oscuro complejo con el sigilo que una vez lo hizo el adversario más peligroso del universo. Aunque eventualmente terminó en el cuarto de su hija. Una ojeada al termostato lo hizo poner mala cara. Estaba a 33 grados centígrados. Cogió el control y encendió el aire acondicionado, sintiendo inmediatamente la ráfaga de aire fresco. Luego se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la oscuridad de la habitación, como si viera fijamente a un enemigo invisible.

Después de unos tensos minutos, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Esto era absurdo. No había nadie allí. Estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

Vegeta, luego de un minuto, se metió en la cama. Bulma estaba abrazando a Bra por la espalda, y la niña finalmente se había dormido cerca de ella. El príncipe, en un gesto protector, rodeó con un brazo a su esposa, acomodándose detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bulma en un murmullo.

—Nada. Estaba aterrada, así que la traje. Duérmete —susurró también.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos, antes de que Bulma susurrara otra vez: —¿Vegeta?

—¿Hn?

—¿Tienes el presentimiento de que algo está realmente mal aquí?

—¿Como qué?

—No sé… ¿Como si no estuviésemos solos?

—No. Deja de decir tonterías y duérmete —gruñó Vegeta—. Tienes que dejar de leer esos libros ridículos. Envenenan tu mente.

Bulma suspiró, antes de cerrar los ojos. —Sí, quizá.

—Descansa, mujer.

Y así lo hizo. Aunque Vegeta se quedó despierto por horas, oyendo la respiración de ambas.

No se durmió hasta que el sol comenzó a salir.

* * *

24/06/2014


	3. El Mayor va Primero

**En Las Sombras**

**Por Niteryde**

**Traducción:** Mya Fanfiction

**Capítulo 03: El mayor va primero.**

* * *

_Una violenta ola de sangre chocó contra Vegeta, haciéndolo caer al suelo. La sangre lo inundó todo, entrando por su nariz y boca hasta que comenzó a buscar aire desesperadamente. De repente todo comenzó a arder en llamas y lo rodeó rápidamente. El príncipe intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, cerró los ojos dolorosamente. El fuego se extendió a una velocidad espeluznante, llameando con furia mientras Vegeta se retorcía en impotente agonía._

—_¿Te parece que ha tenido suficiente por un día? —preguntó una voz agobiante._

—_Me estás pidiendo ser misericordioso cuando sabes que eso es para los débiles —respondió otra voz fría, mientras Vegeta habría la boca en un grito silencioso._

—¡Papá! —dijo Trunks sofocado, levantándose de la cama inmediatamente, y bañado en sudor. Tenía la mirada desenfocada mientras veía alrededor de la desordenada habitación.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo sudoroso para quitárselo de la frente, y luego cerró los ojos para buscar el ki de su padre para sentir consuelo. Sólo le tomó un segundo captarlo. Estaba en casa, y poderoso como siempre. No había nada malo con la energía que estaba percibiendo. Se concentró un poco más, y pudo notar, por las sutiles fluctuaciones de poder, que Vegeta estaba entrenando.

Trunks soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se llevó una mano a la nuca para masajeársela. Pero todavía tenía una sensación extraña que no podía quitarse, el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal. Comenzó a buscar el ki de su padre otra vez cuando hubo un movimiento en la cama.

—¿Ya estás despierto? Tenía la certeza de que dormirías hasta la tarde —dijo una voz ronca y coqueta. Trunks apenas notó la sensación de la bien manicurada uña que bajaba por su espalda desnuda.

—Uh, sí, claro —respondió el adolescente distraídamente, aún tembloroso a causa de la pesadilla. Se quitó las sábanas y se sentó al borde de la cama. Recogió los boxers y se los puso mientras se ponía de pie, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo hacía. Sentir a Vegeta no era suficiente. Tenía que hablar con él. Oír la voz de su padre era lo único que haría que la sensación de temor abandonara su estómago—. Ya regreso. Necesito llamar a mi papá y hablar con él-

Repentinamente, Trunks volvió a caer en la cama. Sus ojos azules se ampliaron en señal de conmoción mientras miraba fijamente a la chica que ahora sentada a ahorcajadas sobre él.

—Wow —dijo, mirándola cautelosamente—. Eres algo fuerte para ser una chica, ¿eh?

—Me ejercito —le respondió coqueta, pasándole una mano por el pecho. Él arrugó el entrecejo e intentó ponerse de pie otra vez, cuando ella lo obligó a sentarse otra vez. Trunks parpadeó sorprendido cuando sintió la fuerza de sus manos, antes de que su expresión cambiara a la intimidante y molesta que había heredado de Vegeta.

—Escucha —le dijo con firmeza—. De verdad necesito hablar con mi papá.

—Oh, estoy segura de que él está bien —replicó con desdén, moviéndose hacia abajo.

—Sí, probablemente lo está, pero aún así-

A Trunks se le atoró un sonido en la garganta. Olvidó lo que estaba diciendo mientras cerraba los ojos, sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron mientras se relajaba.

—Llama después a tu papá… —dijo ella. Y Trunks se quedó sin palabras

* * *

—¡Quiero este! —gritó Bra emocionada, antes de fruncir—. No. Espera. ¡Este, Papi! ¡Es el pez más HERMOSO de todos!

—Fantástico —replicó Vegeta con total indiferencia, continuando la pelea con su sombra frente a la cámara de gravedad sin mirar a su hija.

—¡Papi, ni siquiera viste! —chilló Bra.

—Sí lo hice. Tengo vista Super Saiyajin —contestó el príncipe, sin vacilar en sus rápidos movimientos.

—¡Estás mintiendo! ¡No quieres ver los pececitos que vamos a comprar! —lloriqueó Bra totalmente consternada, su voz se quebró al final.

Vegeta pausó, miró hacia al cielo, y le preguntó silenciosamente a todos los dioses por qué no pudo haberle dado a Bulma otro cromosoma «Y». Y pensar que una vez creyó que era difícil criar a Trunks cuando estaba pequeño. Luego creyó que de verdad lo era al llegar a la adolescencia. Pero ahora la verdad era obvia. Su hijo sólo había sido un precalentamiento para el verdadero reto: criar a una niña.

El príncipe suspiró y se dio la vuelta completamente derrotado, caminando hacia donde estaba su hija sentada: en la rampa de la cámara de gravedad. Se agachó y recogió su toalla y botella de agua, antes de sentarse en la grama. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, el cuello, y el pecho con la tela, para luego echarle un vistazo a una de las revistas que Bulma le había dado a Bra.

—Está bien, muéstrame —cedió finalmente, echándose la toalla al hombro.

Bra sonrió alegremente, corriéndose un poco al borde de la rampa para estar más cerca de su padre. Prácticamente le pegó la revista por la cara, apuntando en específico a un pez amarillo.

—¡Mira! ¿No es bonito? —chilló la pequeña emocionada.

Vegeta examinó el pez en cuestión, y su labio se curvó en disgusto. —Bra, ese pez no es estéticamente agradable.

—¿No es qué?

—Es feo —espetó sin rodeos.

—¡NO, NO LO ES! —gritó Bra, haciéndolo estremecer. La niña había heredado los pulmones de su madre, de eso no había duda.

—Claro que no lo es. Sólo bromeaba. Es un pez formidable —dijo Vegeta inmediatamente cuando vio que su hija estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Bra se sorbió la nariz. Antes de chillar: —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, niña —susurró Vegeta.

No, no lo decía en serio. Era el pez más feo que había visto en su vida. Volteó a ver hacia el complejo, preguntándose qué demonios estaba retrazando tanto a su esposa. Se suponía que la maldita mujer llevaría a su hija a comprar un nuevo acuario, y llenarlo con la cantidad de peces que ella quisiese. Pero ella necesitaba «arreglarse» primero, así que él estaba vigilando a la hija de ambos. Por qué necesitaba «arreglarse» para ir a comprar peces con una pequeña de cinco años, Vegeta nunca lo sabría.

Mujeres. Nunca las entendería, no importaba la edad que tuviesen.

—¡Este también me gusta! ¡Si lo encontramos, lo voy a llamar Nemo! —le dijo Bra emocionada, mientras le mostraba el pez que señalaba.

—Hn.

—¿Te gusta este de aquí?

—Sí —respondió Vegeta, esforzándose lo mejor que podía por sonar interesado.

—Si compramos este, se va a llamar Papi Junior. ¡Su aleta se parece a tu pelo!

—¿Te parece? —gruñó Vegeta en juego—. Quiero que sepas, niña, que si le pones mi nombre a ese pez, me lo comeré para la cena.

—¡Eww! Qué asqueroso —dijo Bra con una risilla mientras pasaba las páginas de su revista.

—¡Hey nena, Vámonos! —gritó Bulma desde el complejo.

Bra se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia la puerta emocionada, haciendo maromas con las revistas en sus brazos. Vegeta la vio irse, antes de ponerse de pie. Recogió la botella de agua y se la tomó mientras caminaba hacia el complejo detrás de su hija. Bulma estaba cerrando la puerta de la nevera cuando él entró a la cocina. Llevaba puestos lentes oscuros y una cartera sobre el hombro.

Ella lo inspeccionó cuando entró, y le sonrió. —Hey, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres acompañarnos?

Vegeta frunció mientras llenaba su botella de agua en el fregador. De hecho estaba pensando en acompañarlas, sólo por su tranquilidad.

Habían pasado tres días sin más incidentes, y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Estaba durmiendo más, lo que ayudaba. Se sentía descansado y alerta, y lo mejor de todo, no había tenido más pesadillas. Simplemente se habían parado en seco, lo que pensaba era extraño. Tampoco se iba a preguntar la razón de su buena suerte. Estaba comenzando a pensar que los extraños eventos de los días pasados eran producto de su cansancio.

Sin embargo, no estaba relajado del todo. Su hija seguiría durmiendo con él y Bulma en las noches hasta que compraran el nuevo acuario para su cuarto. Incluso se había hecho hipersensible al ki de ambas, siguiéndolas cada minuto que estuviesen en el complejo sin su supervisión. Aunque no muy a menudo no lo estaban.

Vegeta le echó un vistazo a Bulma cuando ella se acercó. Lo besó en la mejilla.

—No tienes que venir si no quieres, Vegeta.

El príncipe vio a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo por unos segundos, antes de acercarse. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la acercó más a él, suspirando mientras lo hacía. —Sólo cuídate, mujer —le dijo al oído en voz baja.

—Lo haré, cariño —aseguró Bulma, acariciándole un poco el pecho antes de echar la espalda lo suficiente hacia atrás para darle un beso apropiado. Él la pegó más a él y profundizó el beso, pero después de unos segundos, Bulma lo rompió, le dio un beso corto, antes de separarse de él por completo—. Es suficiente a menos que tomes una ducha, amigo. Apestas —le dijo en juego mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, recogiendo la botella de agua. —Como sea.

—Llámame si quieres que te traiga algo.

—Hn. Te diré que _no _debes traer. Un pez espantoso.

Repentinamente, su hija gritó desde la sala: —¡VAMOS, MAMI!

—¡Voy, voy! —respondió Bulma—. Madre mía. Impaciente como su padre.

—Ruidosa e irritante, como su madre.

Vegeta soltó una risilla cuando Bulma lo golpeó en el brazo, antes de que él la llevara a la puerta.

Tres horas después, recién bañado tras el entrenamiento, Vegeta comenzó a merodear por la cocina para comer algo cuando escuchó una melodía arriba. El príncipe vio hacia el techo, y la reconoció como la de su teléfono. Rara vez usaba el aparato, pero igual dejó la cocina para buscarlo. Sólo Bulma y Trunks tenían el número así que valía la pena responder. Subió las escaleras y finalmente entró al cuarto. Le tomó algo de tiempo hurgar por todos lados, pero finalmente encontró el dispositivo escondido en el fondo del closet. Miró la pantalla, y vio que era Trunks quien llamaba.

Vegeta abrió el teléfono y gruñó: —¿En qué maldito problema te has metido ahora, muchacho?

Trunks sonrió al otro lado de la línea. Ya se sentía mejor. —En ninguno, Papá. Sólo quería hablar contigo.

—Hn.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Tú?

—Estoy bien —dijo Trunks lleno de confianza, sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre una mesa afuera de su cuarto. Se masajeó la nuca un poco mientras fruncía.

—¿Cómo va la escuela?

—Aw, está bien. Pan comido.

—Pan comido, ¿eh? ¿Entonces por qué llevas esas notas tan paupérrimas?

Trunks suspiró y se enfocó en el suelo. —Papá, me estoy esforzan-

—Esforzando un carajo. Hablamos de esto antes de que te marcharas, Trunks. Dijiste que aceptabas para asumir el mando en el negocio de tu madre con seriedad. Pero a mí me parece que sólo lo hiciste para poder acostarte con mujeres y hacer el tonto. Vale, Goten puede ir en ese plan, pero no toleraré eso de ti. Ahora eres un hombre, así que termina de crecer y compórtate como uno. ¿Me oíste?

—Sí, te oí —murmuró Trunks, delineando con un dedo una estría vieja en la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Su padre tenía razón; no se había estado esforzando. Asintió, aun cuando su padre no podía verlo—. Subiré mis notas.

—Más te vale. —Hubo una pausa, antes de que Vegeta añadiera—: Y más te vale que también estés usando preservativos.

Trunks sonrió ligeramente. —Lo hago, no te preocupes.

—Bien. No embaraces a ninguna estúpida por allá, porque yo mismo te mataré.

El adolescente se rió entre dientes. —No pretendo ser padre en un futuro cercano.

—Hn. ¿Vienes este fin de semana?

—Sí, quizá mañana. No lo sé. Se acerca la mitad del semestre y debo comenzar a estudiar. —Trunks comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos el borde de la mesa, frunciendo mientras lo hacía.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo?

—Nada.

Vegeta suspiró. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes mentirme?

—Bueno —comenzó Trunks, viendo alrededor incómodamente para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca—. He estado teniendo esta pesadilla los últimos días.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea, antes de que Vegeta preguntara en tono neutro: —¿Los últimos días?

—Sí. Solo me da mala espina. Es todo.

—¿De qué son?

—Siempre estás en ellas, y siempre estás sufriendo dolor. Algunas veces hay mucha sangre. No sé, es raro.

—Sólo están en tu cabeza. Visiones inofensivas. Haz algo de actividad física que no involucre a una mujer. Entrena más, cánsate. Así se irán.

Trunks asintió, suspirando levemente mientras lo hacía. —Está bien.

—Bien.

—Voy a ir a hacer algunos pendientes, gracias, papá.

—Hn. Si decides no venir este fin de semana, llama a tu madre y házselo saber.

Trunks y Vegeta colgaron a la vez. El adolescente se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando la quijada en una de sus manos mientras su codo descansaba en la rodilla. Estaba en la luna mientras veía a los estudiantes de la facultad pasar frente a él. Algunas chicas se le quedaron mirando, pero él no lo notó. Se sentía mejor después de haber hablado con su padre. La sensación de temor se había ido. Vegeta estaba bien y entero. Trunks no podía ver nada malo. Se llevó una mano a la sien, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan indispuesto.

Trunks casi se muere del susto cuando alguien le agarró los hombros por la espalda. El adolescente se puso de pie inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta, y levantó una mano. Después maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio a Goten reír a carcajadas.

—Eres un hijo de puta —gruñó Trunks, tomando aire para calmar sus nervios.

—Oh, Te pillé —se burló Goten, sentándose en la mesa donde Trunks había estado hacía un segundo—. Estabas demasiado sumergido en tus pensamientos, amigo. No pude evitarlo.

—Hn. —Trunks se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los frotó un poco mientras la expresión alegre de Goten cambiaba a una de preocupación.

—¿Te sientes mal? No te ves nada bien.

—Nah, estoy bien —dijo Trunks, bajando la mano para mirar a su mejor amigo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es sábado, Trunks. ¿Dónde serán las fiestas buenas esta noche?

—Hoy no, amigo. Tengo que comenzar a estudiar para los exámenes de mitad de semestre.

—Oh vamos. ¿En serio? ¿Un sábado en la noche? ¡Estudia mañana! Mírate, estás demasiado nervioso. Parece que te hacen falta un par de bebidas.

—Bueno —dijo Trunks, sonriendo ligeramente—. Quizá si adelanto algo de trabajo para la tarde, puedo desocuparme para la noche. Beta Yhi dará una fiesta hoy, y estoy invitado. Quieren que me una a ellos porque están reclutando muy arduamente.

Goten respondió con una sonrisa: —Bueno, no los decepcionemos. Pueden comenzar por reclutarme también, dado que ya sé que vendré el próximo año. Aunque no en el programa honorífico de ingeniería como tú, nerd. —Chocaron las manos mientras la sonrisa de Trunks se ampliaba.

—Odioso. No puedo evitar subir las notas cuando siento que es necesario.

—Sí, sí, restriégamelo en la cara. En fin, tienes que presentarme a esa chica con la que estás follando. Tengo que verla para creer si es tan hermosa como me dices.

—No te preocupes. Estará allá esta noche.

* * *

Bra tenía la nariz pegada al vidrio de su nuevo acuario ese día en la noche. Sonreía alegremente mientras veía a sus nuevos peces nadar. Bulma y Vegeta estaban del otro lado del tanque. Ella se estaba asegurando de que las luces se encendieran cuando la del cuarto se apagara, y él se estaba asegurando de que el tanque estuviese montado adecuadamente en el muro.

—¡Todos son tan bonitos! —dijo Bra sumamente emocionada.

—Sí que lo son. Hiciste un gran trabajo escogiéndolos —respondió Bulma, finalmente parándose al lado de su hija cuando estuvo satisfecha con la luz.

Vegeta finalmente hizo lo mismo, y las miró a ambas. Bulma masajeaba la espalda de Bra mientras le señalaba cada tipo de pez. El príncipe las observó por unos segundos, y luego giró sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto. Entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se estaba sintiendo extrañamente entumecido, y se le ocurrió que una ducha caliente relajaría sus músculos.

Estaba pasando por el espejo de la regadera, apunto de quitarse la camiseta, cuando vio con el rabillo del ojo que una sombra pasó por el espejo. Vegeta se detuvo y tiró la camisa. De inmediato dio un paso atrás y se quedó mirando el espejo. Sólo pudo ver su propio reflejo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de abrir la puerta del baño y asomarse. El príncipe examinó su habitación, y luego se enfocó en el techo. Su esposa e hija seguían arriba.

El príncipe cerró la puerta, y luego miró otra vez el espejo por unos segundos con intensa concentración. Ladeó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que había leves rasguños en el vidrio. ¿Habían estado desde antes? Vegeta se acercó más, y puso un dedo en el espejo. Tocó suavemente las marcas. Parecía que decía algo, pero no estaba en ningún idioma de la Tierra. Su mente intentó descifrar rápidamente qué significaba, en el mejor de los casos. Parecía familiar, como un idioma que había visto cuando trabajaba para Freezer, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no podía entenderlo.

Vegeta maldijo y se volteó inmediatamente, cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro. Suspiró profundamente, antes de matar a su esposa con la mirada.

—No hagas eso, mujer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bulma, con ojos preocupados. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que había logrado tomar por sorpresa y asustar a Vegeta en los últimos veinte años.

Él asintió, antes de hacer un gesto hacia el espejo sobre su hombro con el dedo. —¿Viste esto?

—¿Ver qué?

—Esto —dijo Vegeta, dándose la vuelta para señalar los tenues rasguños.

Bulma se acercó, enfocando sus ojos azules. Estiró la mano como Vegeta había hecho para trazarlas gentilmente. —Uh. Qué raro. Eso no estaba ahí esta mañana cuando me estaba arreglando. O quizá sí. Son tan tenues, que pudo ser fácil no verlas-

Ambos se asustaron y Bulma gritó cuando la puerta del baño se cerró violentamente. Inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de Vegeta, aferrándose con fuerza a su camiseta.

—¿Qué demonios? — murmuró Vegeta por lo bajo, parpadeando en sorpresa hacia la puerta. Se separó rápidamente de su esposa, y haló la perilla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando ésta no abrió. Volvió a halarla con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarla del marco, pero no cedió. Vegeta gruñó con impaciencia y echó a Bulma a un lado—. Retrocede.

—Vegeta, no- —dijo en advertencia, pero no tuvo la oportunidad para terminar de hablar cuando su esposo alzó una pierna y pateó la puerta con una fuerza brutal. La madera no se estremeció, pero su pierna sí. El príncipe colapsó al instante, siseando entre dientes mientras se la sujetaba con fuerza—. ¡Vegeta! —gritó Bulma alarmada, arrodillándose a su lado. Ella tocó su pierna gentilmente, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando pudo sentir sus músculos contrayéndose dolorosamente debajo de sus jeans.

—Estoy bien —gruñó, obligándose a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó Bulma preocupada, aferrándose a su brazo mientras él le daba unas buenas sacudidas a la pierna para deshacerse de los espasmos.

—No lo sé —admitió Vegeta.

La echó hacia un lado, antes de cuadrarse para golpear la puerta con fuerza. La mano comenzó a dolerle al momento, cuando sitió que los huesos de los nudillos se le rompieron. Apretó los dientes, pero no se dejó intimidar. Se nutrió de su dolor y dio un paso adelante y golpeó con la misma mano, y con la fuerza suficiente para derribar una montaña, la pared…, en vano. Su mano ahora temblaba incontrolablemente mientras veía hacia el techo. Se elevó unos metros y esta vez usó su mano izquierda mientras golpeaba el concreto, pero todo lo que obtuvo por su esfuerzo fue otra mano rota.

—¡Vegeta, basta! —le gritó Bulma cuando él cayó al suelo—. ¡No está funcionando, y sólo te estás lastimando!

No la miró mientras ella tomaba sus manos en las suyas, examinando el daño. Muy suavemente metió su mano derecha entre las de ella, sintiendo su piel quemada sobre los huesos rotos. Bulma lo miró, y notó que estaba muy tenso, con una vena visiblemente marcada en la frente mientras veía alrededor.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, Bulma —susurró Vegeta, oteando el baño que se hacía más pequeño a cada segundo.

Las paredes parecían que lo estaban sofocando y de repente se sintió agobiado por la claustrofobia. Hacía años que no se sentía tan atrapado, no desde que Freezer lo había tirado a una celda pequeña y oscura al fondo de su nave insignia cuando apenas era un adolescente. Sus naves espaciales no eran un problema. Él sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo estaría en ellas, podía ver a donde iba, podía forzar una parada, y podía inducirse el sueño. Esa celda en el calabozo de Freezer era una historia diferente. Ni siquiera tenía el espacio suficiente para dar un paso adelante, sentarse o acostarse. Lo había llevado al borde de la locura. Casi había destruido su cuerpo intentando escapar, y luego, se había desgarrado la piel por el sofocante aislamiento que duró por semanas.

El niño atrapado dentro de él gritaba, pidiendo libertad. Necesitaba respirar, pero no podía. (*)

—Cariño, está bien —aseguró Bulma en voz baja. Vegeta estaba observando la puerta, con rostro precavido. Sin embargo, Bulma podía sentir que sus manos temblaban, y no era por el dolor físico—. Vamos a pensar en esto racionalmente y conseguiremos una manera de salir, ¿vale?

Él negó con la cabeza, y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. —Si no puedo tumbar esa puerta, entonces la destruiré-

Vegeta se congeló, mirando repentinamente hacia la habitación de Bra. No podía sentir nada, pero podía jurar que oyó un sonido venir de allá. No estaba sola.

—Mierda —maldijo por lo bajo. Sus ojos se tornaron verdes azulados por un segundo, antes de que una onda dorada explotara repentinamente a su alrededor, obligando a Bulma a alejarse de él. Antes de que pudiese proferir palabra alguna, Vegeta la sujetó por el brazo y la metió dentro de la ducha. Arrancó la cortina de un cuajo y la obligó a sentarse en la bañera.

—¡Vegeta! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —gritó Bulma mientras él la obligaba a bajarse.

—Agáchate y cúbrete la cabeza —ordenó ásperamente. La cubrió con la cortina antes de siquiera darle chance a responder.

Bulma se quitó obstinadamente la cortina de encima para objetar. Se quedó callada cuando vio a Vegeta parado a menos de medio metro de la puerta del baño. Las ondas doradas lo rodeaban mientras echaba las manos hacia atrás. Una poderosa energía azul comenzó a emanar de sus manos. Y ella bajó la cabeza, preparándose para la explosión.

Y cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Bra abrió la puerta.

Vegeta a penas logró detenerse antes de matar a su propia hija, conteniendo su ki hasta el último momento posible. De inmediato metió el pie para mantener la puerta abierta, antes de respirar calmada y profundamente. Cerró los ojos, y después de un segundo, su transformación Super Saiyajin desapareció.

Cuando Bulma se asomó para ver por qué Vegeta no había disparado, salió con dificultad de la bañera y se acercó a su hija.

—¿Bebé, estás bien? —preguntó Bra, arrodillándose frente a ella.

La pequeña asintió, mirando entre sus padres en confusión. —La gente mala me habló. Me dijeron que el mayor era el primero, y que tuviéramos paciencia. No sé a qué se referían. Me asustaron así que vine aquí.

Vegeta y Bulma miraron sin comprender a su hija. Finalmente, el príncipe gruñó, antes de sisearle a Bulma: —Cuídala, ya regreso.

Con eso, salió para ir a chequear el complejo. Bulma soltó un aliento tembloroso, intentando ignorar el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda al oír las palabras de su hija. Le brindó una sonrisa forzada a Bra, masajeando suavemente sus brazos.

—¿Segura de que estás bien, nena?

Bra asintió, antes de mirar a su madre con curiosidad. —¿Estás bien, Mami?

Bulma le brindó otra sonrisa forzada mientras asentía. —Sí, lo estoy —mintió.

—Qué bueno, porque tengo hambre. ¿Podemos cenar ya?

Bulma se puso de pie y tomó la mano de su hija. —Qué te parece si salimos a comer a un restaurante esta noche.

—¡Sí! —chilló Bra alegremente, olvidando a las personas extrañas que habían estado hablando con ella antes de venir al cuarto de sus padres.

—Okay, vamos, bajemos para buscar la aeronave.

—¿Y Papi?

—Papi nos encontrará allá abajo, cariño —dijo Bulma gentilmente, aun cuando casi llevaba a Bra a rastras. Ella sabía que Vegeta podía oírlas y estaría allí como dijo. Sin embargo, lo que ahora necesitaba era salir de la casa por unas horas y pensar lógicamente qué demonios acababa de pasar.

Un minuto después, Bulma estaba tamborileando con sus dedos todo el panel de la aeronave, que estaba en neutro. Bra ya estaba sentada y asegurada en su sillita detrás de ella, y estaba entretenida jugando con una de los viejos juegos portátiles de Trunks. Bulma echó un vistazo a la casa mientras esperaba a su esposo.

Vegeta abrió la puerta unos minutos después, y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y él le negó con la cabeza sutilmente, diciéndole en silencio que no pudo oler o sentir nada.

—¿Papi, encontraste a la gente mala?

Vegeta fulminó a su hija con la mirada a través del espejo. —Basta de eso, niña. No quiero oír más sobre esa _gente mala, _¿me entiendes? —demandó duramente.

Bra hizo un puchero, antes de asentir. Era muy raro que Vegeta le hablara en ese tono, pero ella sabía que eso significaba que el tópico de la conversación había terminado oficialmente. Se asomó por la ventana para ver hacia su casa, sus ojos se enfocaron en la ventana de su cuarto mientras Bulma arrancaba la aeronave.

Bulma le masajeó dulcemente la nuca a Vegeta para tranquilizarlo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada casi dolorosamente mientras veía directamente al frente. Ella lo soltó cuando la aeronave comenzó a levitar.

—Okay chicos. Qué les parece si vamos a comer a ese nuevo restaurante de comida rápida que acaba de abrir en el Centro de Río Rojo. Oí que tienen unas merengadas de infarto y un lugar donde los niños pueden jugar —dijo Bulma alegremente, haciendo un contacto visual sutil con su esposo. Él asintió, sabiendo que lo que ella quería era hablar con él a solas. Bulma se enfocó nuevamente en su hija y sonrió—. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Quieres hamburguesas y merengada de Oreo? ¿Se oye bien, bebé?

—Sí —dijo Bra en un susurro, sonriendo ligeramente. Eso se oía bien. La pequeña volvió a ver hacia el complejo, preguntándose en el fondo si podía seguir durmiendo con sus padres aun cuando ya le habían traído su nuevo acuario. Bulma estableció las coordenadas, y la aeronave aceleró antas de dejar las instalaciones.

Pero no antes de que Bra le regresara el saludo a la silueta en la ventana de su cuarto que se despedía de ella.

* * *

—¿Qué hay de Trunks? —preguntó Bulma en voz baja mientras vendaba la mano lastimada de Vegeta. Ambos miraban sigilosamente a su hija mientras ésta jugaba con otros niños. Estaban en un lado, alejados de los otros padres mientras se sentaban en una pequeña mesa con vista al área de juegos. Ambos tenían una merengada frente a ellos, pero estaban intactas mientras conversaban en voz baja.

—Hablé con él más temprano. Está bien. Además, él sabe cuidarse.

—Algo no está bien, Vegeta.

—Debe tratarse de una broma. Podrían ser Goten y Trunks con sus gilipolladas.

—¿Pero no serías capaz de olerlos o sentirlos?

—Hn. —Vegeta entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras veía a Bulma vendar con gentileza sus manos. La mano derecha le dolía muchísimo. Volvió a echarle un ojeada a Bra, antes de volver a enfocarse en su esposa—. ¿Tú que opinas?

—Creo que quizá deberíamos pensar en dejar la casa una temporada, hasta que descubramos qué demonios está pasando.

—No voy a huir —espetó él secamente.

—Vegeta —susurró Bulma—. No pudiste romper la puerta hoy. ¿No te parece que es extraño y extremadamente peligroso? ¿Y si algo le ocurriera a Bra?

Él la aniquiló con la mirada. —Iba a destruir la puerta cuando la niña la abrió.

—Está bien, ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer entonces?

—Digo que nos quedemos. Debe haber una explicación lógica para lo que pasó.

Bulma dudó, antes de aventurarse a preguntar: —¿Crees que lo que Bra dijo podría ser verdad?

Vegeta casi rugió en aversión. —Mujer, tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Personas imaginarias, las creaciones de la mente de una niña aprovechándose de sus temores? ¿De verdad vamos a considerar esa tontería?

—¡No lo sé! —dijo Bulma en exasperación—. Es sólo que estoy intentando pensar en esto lógicamente, ¡pero para mí no tiene ningún sentido!

Vegeta respiró por la nariz mientras ella terminaba con sus manos. Las quitó y notó que no podía cerrar la izquierda en un puño y no podía mover los dedos de la derecha. El príncipe puso mala cara mientras se las veía, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Debe tratarse de alguien sin ki que tiene acceso de alguna manera. Amañó las paredes para que de alguna manera resistieran mi fuerza mientras yo entrenaba, tú estabas en el trabajo, y nuestros hijos estaban en la escuela. Esa es la única explicación lógica.

—¿Como un androide? —preguntó Bulma preocupadamente.

—Sí, algo así. Nos quedaremos, y pondremos sensores de movimiento. Tienen que estar altamente calibrados para la super velocidad. Incrementa la seguridad dentro de la casa. Si alguien está entrando, lo atraparé —prometió.

—Está bien —susurró Bulma—. Lo haremos a nuestro estilo. Pero Bra duerme con nosotros hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Y uno de nosotros tiene que estar con ella _siempre_.

—Me parece bien —respondió. Miró la mesa y se acercó la merengada torpemente con las muñecas, antes de volver a enfocarse en su esposa. Ella observaba a su hija jugar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Vegeta suspiró, y rodó su silla para quedar sentado al lado de ella y no al frente. Bulma se acercó un poco hacia él cuando éste se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró al oído—: Todo va a estar bien, mujer. Estoy aquí, y no dejaré que nada les pase. Resolveremos esto.

Bulma sonrió ligeramente, antes de halarlo para darle un beso en la mejilla. —Lo sé —dijo llena de confianza. Estiró el brazo y le entregó su merengada, tomando también la de ella.

Ambos miraron a su hija jugar, expresando en el exterior una confianza que no sentían del todo.

* * *

—¡Esa chica te está mirando de arriba a abajo, niño!

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Trunks en voz alta con una sonrisa, mirando por encima del hombro. La fiesta de la fraternidad estaba muy avanzada, y la iluminación era ultravioleta. Había llevado una camiseta blanca y ya había sido presentado a una multitud de chicas (y a Goten, quien le escribió NERD en la espalda). Como era de esperar, había una chica al otro lado del salón de fiesta a oscuras que estaba devorándolo con la mirada. Trunks le brindó una sonrisa confiada y depredadora, antes de voltearse y llevarse la cerveza a los labios para otro trago—. Puede que tengas razón, Masu.

—Claro que sí. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Aquí estarás como en casa —dijo el estudiante de último año en voz alta y por encima de la música, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro, y le pasó el otro a Goten—. Me gustan los dos. Tienen agallas. Y son estudiantes respetables. Bueno, al menos tú lo eres —le dijo a Trunks específicamente, antes de reírse por el rostro indignado de Goten.

—¡Yo soy respetable! —gritó Goten—. ¿No estoy aquí?

—Sí, pero tú no tienes el cerebro Briefs, ¡niño!

Rozando la embriaguez, Trunks rió a carcajadas: —Hey amigo, ¡Puedo aprobar las materias pero no soy mi mamá!

—¡Pero aquí te comportas como tu madre! —informó otro muchacho mientras se acercaba—. ¿Qué hay, Masu? ¿Todavía no has logrado que estos niños se unan?

—Nah. Todavía no —dijo Masu con una sonrisa, antes de hacer una señal hacia Goten—. Este de acá sólo es un estudiante de último año de secundaria. Es un bebé.

—Oye tú. ¿Tu nombre es Trunks, verdad? ¿Trunks Briefs?

—Ese soy yo —respondió el adolescente, observando con cautela al recién llegado—. ¿Tú eres Dao, no? ¿El Vicepresidente?

—En persona —dijo el estudiante bajo y desgarbado, palmeando la espalda de Trunks—. ¿Qué pasa contigo, niño? ¿Por qué no has ido tras esa chica? Ha estado acostándose contigo con la mirada toda la noche, y tú sólo estás sentado aquí como si le tuvieses miedo.

—Amigo, no le tengo miedo —se burló Trunks—. Ya tengo novia.

—¡Puras patrañas! —interrumpió Goten—. ¡Sólo hablas de ella, pero no la he visto!

—Ya vendrá. Relájate —le dijo Trunks, dándole otro trago a la cerveza.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Masu, dándose la vuelta y buscando entre los asistentes. Estaba repleto y oscuro con luces parpadeantes, pero él podía identificar a cualquier chica de buena apariencia en tiempo récord—. Quizá ya la conozco.

—Se llama Kegan Xhao. Y tiene un 15 de 10 en la escala de atractivo, déjenme decirles —dijo Trunks entre risas.

Masu y Dao intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida, antes de voltear a ver a Trunks. —¿_Cuál _es su nombre? —preguntó Dao con ojos amplios.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Trunks y Goten se miraran entre sí. Al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver a los otros muchachos. El hijo de la heredera entrecerró los ojos, antes de repetir—: Su nombre es Kegan Xhao. Está en el primer año de la facultad de ingeniería, como yo.

—Amigo, ¿estás borracho, verdad? —preguntó Masu, dándole una palmadita a Trunks en el hombro mientras lo examinaba un poco preocupado. Si algo le pasaba a uno de los muchachos de menor edad en su fiesta, la universidad querría su cabeza.

—No, no lo estoy —espetó Trunks, con un tono de voz ligeramente molesto ahora. Okay, estaba un poco ebrio. Pero aún estaba alerta, y sabía que algo estaba mal en toda esa situación—. ¿Cuál carajo es el problema con ustedes, muchachos? —demandó.

Masu y Dao intercambiaron otra mirada, antes de que el último volviese a enfocarse en Trunks. Lo estudió un segundo, antes de decir cuidadosamente: —Kegan Xhao _era _una estudiante de primer año. Ella murió hace unos veinte años.

—Veta a la mierda, tío —gruñó Trunks, haciendo un ademán con la mano en señal de desestimación mientras desviaba la mirada—. ¡Esta misma mañana estuve con ella!

—¿Quizá se trate de otra chica con el mismo nombre? —sugirió Goten, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Debe ser —respondió Masu, haciendo el mismo gesto—. Esa chica se enfermó gravemente y murió en su dormitorio. Una locura. Un día era saludable, y al otro muere. Pobre.

—Bueno, obviamente, debe haber otra estudiante de primer año con el mismo nombre —argumentó Trunks, un poco ardido y agitado ahora por el tópico.

Percibiendo la hostilidad que provenía del adolescente, los dos mayores le dieron palmaditas en el hombro. —¡Hey, cálmate, niño! Mientras te estés acostando con ella, ¿qué importa?

Trunks asintió, pero sus risas y sonrisas fueron forzadas los siguientes quince minutos. Sutilmente echó la cerveza a un lado y dejó de beber, y de repente comenzó a luchar contra las náuseas. Los estudiantes de cursos superiores eventualmente los dejaron ir para reclutar a otros novatos, cuando Goten se acercó y se sentó cerca de él.

—Hey amigo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Goten en voz baja, examinando a su amigo con preocupación mientras éste se pasaba una mano por el cabello sudoroso—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

—Sí —asintió Trunks después de un segundo—. No me siento muy bien —añadió, fregándose los ojos.

—Vamos.

Los dos adolescentes salieron de la fiesta. Goten caminó con su mejor amigo hasta su dormitorio, y dudó en la puerta cuando Trunks entró. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y dijo: —Siento que ella no viniera, Trunks.

—No te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que la veré por ahí. Otro día la conocerás —respondió Trunks, sentándose pesadamente en la cama. Goten asintió, e iba a girar para marcharse cuando vio de nuevo a su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Goten otra vez, frunciendo un poco—. Puedo llamar a mi papá para que te teletransporte a tu casa en dos segundos-

—No —respondió Trunks firmemente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No, estoy bien, Goten. Sólo necesito dormir, es todo.

—Okay, tómatelo con calma entonces. Mándame un mensaje más tarde.

—Sí, lo haré. Gracias, amigo.

—No hay problema.

Goten se marchó y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Trunks se sentó en silencio, esperando hasta que pudo sentir que su amigo abandonaba el dormitorio. El adolescente se quedó ahí, intentando ignorar la sensación de temor que lo embargaba. Sólo era una coincidencia. Eso era todo. Demonios, quizá sólo le estaban gastando una broma.

Un segundo después, Trunks se levantó y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Abrió su portátil y la sacó del estado de hibernación. Rápidamente abrió el sitio donde podía tener acceso a la lista de estudiantes, tecleó el nombre de la chica, y presionó _enter_.

No hubo resultados.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Trunks sombríamente, quitándose el sudor en la frente. Aspiró profundamente y comenzó una búsqueda en la Web, escribió el nombre, y presionó _enter_.

Habría caído de rodillas si no hubiese estado sentado. Las manos le temblaban mientras veía las imágenes frente a él, la misma chica que había estado llevando a la cama los últimos días. Todos los titulares cargaban a gran velocidad. «Joven muere mientras dormía». «Autopsia de la joven estudiante de ingeniería inconclusa». «Extraña enfermedad viral cobra la vida de la joven estudiante de la Universidad de la Ciudad del Oeste».

—Oh, mierda —dijo Trunks otra vez, negando ahora con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. De alguna manera logró salir tambaleándose de su cuarto y entró al cuarto de baño que compartía con otros siete estudiantes de primer año. Sin molestarse en prender la luz, cayó de rodillas, y vomitó hasta que pensó que se iba a desmayar.

Finalmente, cinco minutos después, Trunks se levantó lentamente. Caminó con un increíble esfuerzo hasta el lavamanos y abrió todo el grifo de agua fría. No se preocupó en salpicarse la cara con agua, simplemente bajó la cabeza y la metió dentro. Ésta quedó bajo el chorro, dándole justo en la frente, calmando la sensación de ardor mientras jadeaba por aire.

Alucinando, debía estar alucinando. ¿Estaba todo en su mente? ¿No la había tocado? Intentó recordar el contacto físico y se encontró con un alarmante vacío. No podía recordar cosas que debía. ¿Cómo olía? ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Cómo se oía?

Esta mañana, en su cama, ella lo tiró en la cama y se le subió encima. Discutió con él. Y luego, nada. Era como si se hubiese desmayado. Y la noche anterior, habían salido a comer. Pero no tenía recuerdos de los detalles: a dónde habían ido, qué habían ordenado, qué ropa llevaba ella. Nada.

Trunks cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó recordar, pero no podía pensar en nada excepto su rostro y nombre. Después de pensar un agonizante minuto en eventos que no habían pasado, cerró el grifo del agua. Ahora la cabeza le dolía mucho más. Tragó con dificultad, y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo.

Sin embargo, en el espejo, vio casi veinte siluetas con ojos rojos paradas detrás de él. Trunks se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y los enfrentó. Intentó elevar su ki, pero no tuvo las fuerzas. Colapsó, cayendo sentado, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos en señal de temor.

Las siluetas avanzaron súbitamente, y Trunks gritó.

* * *

_(*) la historia del pasado de Vegeta como soldado de Freezer será contada en un futuro no próximo en **El Arte de Sobrevivir.**_

13/07/2014


	4. Llamando su Atención

**En Las Sombras**

**Por Niteryde**

**Traducción:** Mya Fanfiction

**Capítulo 04: Llamando su atención.**

**Nota de Mya: si quieren leer mis respuestas a sus RWS, están al final, no contienen spoilers. Como siempre, luego de publicado el siguiente capítulo serán borrados para no incomodar la lectura a los rezagados ni abultar la extensión de la historia.**

* * *

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡No sabía que esto iba a pasar!

—¡Van a culparnos por esto, dirán que fue nuestra culpa porque le dimos alcohol a un menor de edad! ¿No sabes quién es su mamá? ¡Bulma Briefs comprará esta maldita Universidad sólo para que nos expulsen! ¿Y has _visto_ esas fotos que los medios de comunicación captaron de su papá en el Tornero de las Artes Marciales? ¡Si no nos expulsan entonces ese tío nos matará! ¡Maldición, Masu, en qué estabas pensando cuando invitaste a Trunks Briefs a la fiesta! —siseó Dao furioso, andando de un lado a otro en el dormitorio de su amigo más tarde esa noche. Masu estaba sentado en la cama, tapándose el rostro enrojecido con las manos.

—El muchacho estaba bien cuando lo dejamos —sostuvo Masu débilmente, su voz se oía amortiguada por sus manos—. No tengo idea…

—La cagamos, viejo —dijo Dao en un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza en consternación mientras seguía con su andar incesante. Se quitó los lentes y se frotó un ojo—. Quizá sus padres ya saben lo que pasó, y si no, lo harán pronto. Esto está jodido.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos. Dao se quitó los lentes y miró por la ventana de su amigo, enfocándose en los dormitorios de los estudiantes de primer año, al otro lado del campo de fútbol. Las luces parpadeantes de la ambulancia y la policía se reflejaban en él, llenándolo de ansiedad.

—Necesitamos ir a visitarlo tan pronto como sepamos a dónde lo llevaron. Asegurarnos de que él estará bien. Demostrarles que nos importa, y decirles cuánto sentimos que esto le pasara. Con suerte, sus padres estarán menos predispuestos a colgarnos de las pelotas si hacemos eso.

—De ninguna manera, amigo —dijo Masu, negando tajantemente—. Yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con Trunks Briefs. ¿Él está teniendo visiones de esa chica Xhao, y luego todo eso tan extraño pasó? ¡Tch! _Mierda_. Eso, y no me importa lo que digas, NO es coincidencia.

Dao gruñó y miró hacia el techo mientras cerraba los ojos. —Masu, no puedes estar hablando en serio…

—¡Amigo, lee los posts que están subiendo a las redes sociales! —insistió Masu, sacando el teléfono con manos temblorosas. Rápidamente abrió la página—. Esta es Lin. Ella duerme en el mismo edificio que Trunks. Oye su post «_¡Acabo de oír gritar a un chico en el piso de abajo como si una manada de lobos lo atacara mientras los pisos se movían como si hubiese habido un terremoto! Ahora la luz se ha ido y estamos encerrados… SABÍA que debía salir de aquí cuando oí las historias de fantasmas…»_

Dao puso los ojos en blanco. —Esa chica no sabe cuánto es dos más dos-

—Este es el post de Miken - «_Pasaba por los sanitarios de la Universidad de la Capital del Oeste rumbo a los dormitorios de los novatos cuando los pisos se sacudieron, las luces se apagaron, y un muchacho gritó como si estuviesen asesinándolo. Ahora estoy atascado aquí y hay policías y ambulancias por todas partes… ¡demasiado genial!»_

—Miken estaba hasta atrás cuando se marchó esta noche. Evidentemente sigue estándolo.

—Acá está el post de Furanku-

—¡Masu, basta! —gritó Dao en señal de exasperación, pasándose una mano por el pelo puntiagudo—. ¡Trunks estaba borracho! _Por eso _estamos jodidos– porque un menor de edad de primer año estaba en nuestra fiesta, quizá se involucró en una pelea con las personas equivocadas, ¡y ahora puede que no pase la noche! ¡No tiene NADA que ver con una leyenda de una chica que murió acá hace veinte años! ¡Así que no pierdas la cabeza, porque tenemos que ir a ver a ese muchacho y asegurarnos de que esté bien!

Masu tiró el teléfono a la cama, antes de limpiarse las manos sudorosas con sus jeans. Tenía un movimiento involuntario en la rodilla mientras murmuraba: —Dao, lo que pasó en ese dormitorio esta noche no es normal. Para ser sincero, no quiero ir a verlo. _Ve_tú sólo-

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Dao, avanzando hacia su amigo. Prácticamente le tiró el dedo en la cara a Masu mientras continuaba—: _Tú _invitaste a Trunks Briefs a la fiesta de esta noche, así que no te vas a escapar de esta. ¡Si tengo que ir a encarar a sus padres y tratar de hacer las paces, entonces más te vale acompañarme!

Masu desvió la mirada, enfocándose en la pared. Finalmente, después de breves segundos, se metió las manos en los bolsillos otra vez, y luego asintió.

—Está bien —cedió en voz baja.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a hablar con el equipo de emergencia médica antes de que se vayan para saber a dónde se lo llevarán.

Masu afirmó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y siguió a Dao fuera de la habitación, rezando en silencio, y por primera vez en años, que todo resultara bien.

* * *

Confianza. Era algo con lo que Vegeta aún luchaba fundamentalmente, incluso después de tanto tiempo. Él confiaba en los Guerreros Z, sí, pero sólo en la batalla. Pero en un nivel más profundo, el sólo confiaba en su esposa e hijos. Así era. O al menos, así creía que era. Resultó estar equivocado.

Vegeta frunció y con gentileza le quitó el pelo de la cara con la punta de los dedos a su hija, la única parte de su mano que no estaba vendada. La pequeña estaba dormida en la cama que compartía con su esposa, con sus acostumbrados shorts y uno de los suéteres de su hermano. El príncipe suspiró al ver la prenda de vestir de Trunks, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Vio hacia el techo cuando sintió a Bulma comenzar a dejar el cuarto de su hija. Luego tomó a la niña en brazos lo mejor que pudo pese a sus manos heridas, y la sacó de la cama.

Bra se revolvió en sus brazos, echándole un vistazo. —¿A dónde vamos? —susurró cansadamente.

—Sssh. Duerme, princesa —susurró también, acunándola gentilmente mientras se tornaba para dejar la habitación. Bra se acurrucó a su pecho instintivamente, y se quedó otra vez dormida antes de llegar a la puerta.

Bulma los encontró abajo un momento después, cargando un bolso rosa de su hija que estaba lleno de ropa y juguetes. Chequeó a la pequeña en los brazos de su esposo, antes de sacar el teléfono y marcar un número.

Veinte segundos después, Goku apareció de la nada frente a ellos. Su apariencia mostraba mejor que ningún reloj que eran más de las tres de la mañana. Estaba en bóxers, su pelo era un completo desastre, y sus ojos estaban adormilados por el sueño. Era obvio que Chi-Chi, literalmente, lo acababa de levantar y que de inmediato se había teletransportado.

Sus ojos se enfocaron tan pronto como les echó un buen vistazo a sus amigos. El cabello de Bulma estaba atado en una cola desordenada, y aún llevaba la camiseta extragrande con la que había estado durmiendo, sólo se había puesto unos jeans para irse. El ojo izquierdo de Vegeta temblaba rítmicamente a causa del estrés, y las vendas en sus manos hacían parecer que había estado golpeando vidrios por horas. Ambos se veían completamente exhaustos.

—Siento tanto despertarte, Goku —susurró Bulma—. Pero tenemos que irnos de inmediato, y no podemos llevarla con nosotros.

—Está bien, Bulma. ¿Cómo está él? —murmuró Goku preocupado, tomando el bolso rosado de las manos de Bulma para después tirárselo al hombro.

—No lo sabemos. Acabamos de recibir la llamada —respondió Bulma, incapaz de ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

Goku asintió, y luego se tornó hacia Vegeta. Dio un paso hacia él, ya con los brazos abiertos para recibir a la pequeña. El príncipe arrugó la frente, mirando a su hija. No quería que se la llevaran, pero no tenía opción. Tenían que ir a ver a Trunks inmediatamente, y no era una buena idea llevarla con ellos cuando no sabían cuál era la condición en la que él estaba.

En ese momento de crisis, el príncipe se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba equivocado, sí había alguien en quien confiaba absoluta y completamente más allá del campo de batalla. Era el único hombre con el que podía dejar a su hija y sentir la seguridad de que ella estaría a salvo. Era el hombre parado frente a él en ese momento.

Sin una amenaza o advertencia, el príncipe dio un paso al frente y se la entregó a Goku, quien la tomó con suavidad en sus brazos. Bra se revolvió pero no despertó durante la transferencia. Vegeta suspiró mientras la miraba, antes de hacer contacto visual con el otro saiyajin.

—No te preocupes, Vegeta. Estará bien conmigo —le aseguró Goku al hombre al que ahora consideraba un gran amigo.

Vegeta lo miró fijamente unos segundos, y luego se dio la vuelta y se retiró sin decir palabra. Goku suspiró, antes de enfocarse en Bulma. —Si quieren, puedo dejar a Bra en casa, regresar, llevarlos con Trunks, y luego volver a casa. Sólo me tomará unos segundos. O si les hace sentir más tranquilos, puedo llevarlos ya, para que Bra esté con nosotros todo el tiempo-

—Gracias por la sugerencia, pero voy a decir que no. Una teletransportación es más que suficiente para ella, y no quiero que te separes de su lado —dijo Bulma cansadamente, mirando fijamente a su niñita—. No te preocupes por mí y por Vegeta. Llegaremos rápido, te lo garantizo.

Voltearon cuando Vegeta se les acercó otra vez. Estaba sosteniendo el osito de peluche en su mano izquierda, apenas era capaz de asirlo. Lo dejó con gentileza en los brazos de su hija dormida.

—Si se despierta, no se dormirá otra vez si no tiene esta cosa estúpida —dijo Vegeta en voz baja, antes de dar un paso atrás. Goku asintió mientras Bulma se acercaba a su esposo. Ella se sujetó a su brazo por apoyo, aunque no estaba segura de si era más para él que para ella.

—Iremos a buscarla tan pronto como podamos. Muchísimas gracias por hacer esto, Goku —agradeció Bulma con sinceridad. Vegeta asintió, repitiendo en silencio sus palabras.

—No es problema. Avísenme cómo está.

Ambos asintieron. Goku cargó a Bra lo mejor que pudo con un sólo brazo. Luego se puso los dedos en la frente, y desaparecieron.

Bulma y Vegeta bajaron de inmediato sin decir palabra. Medio minuto después, y ya estaban volando en el aerocoche de ella. El saiyajin se asomó por la ventana para ver la noche oscura, enfocándose en el ki de su hijo como lo había estado haciendo desde que su esposa recibió la llamada. Era débil, pero estable. Esa era la única razón por la cual estaba remotamente calmado. El hecho de que su hija estuviese bien dormida también había frenado que entrara en pánico, sobre todo por parte de Bulma.

—Estaremos allá en unos minutos —le informó Bulma. Le echó un vistazo preocupada—, todavía puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió automáticamente, con los ojos fijos al exterior—. Su condición no ha cambiado desde la llamada telefónica.

—¿No sentiste nada antes? ¿Alguien con un gran poder que no reconociste o algo así?

—No —dijo Vegeta, arrugando el entrecejo.

Los dos guardaron un tenso e inquieto silencio, antes de que Bulma finalmente susurrara: —A Esto era a lo que Bra se refería.

Su esposo volteó a mirarla. —¿Qué?

—Ella dijo que el mayor iba primero, ¿verdad? Ese es Trunks. Vegeta, ¿y si alguien está acosando a nuestros hijos?

Él suspiró, sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a mirar hacia el exterior. —Mujer, no sabemos todos los detalles de lo que le pasó a Trunks está noche. Vamos a averiguar primero antes de saltar a locas teorías de conspiración.

Bulma suspiró, pero no dijo nada más. Esperaría y vería.

Tuvo que esperar más de lo que quería. Llegaron al hospital al que Trunks había sido llevado, sólo para que les informaran que aún no podrían verlo. Una buena amenaza de Vegeta había logrado que el equipo les asegurara que verían a su hijo tan pronto como fuese posible. El saiyajin cedió sólo porque era capaz de sentir a su primogénito. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera de la Sala de Emergencias, y cruzó los brazos. Se unió a los demás presentes para ver en la televisión que transmitían un juego diferido, sin verlo en realidad. Bulma se unió a él después de encargarse del papeleo, y después comenzó la espera.

Después de treinta minutos, Vegeta siseó en un susurró con rabia: —Esto es absurdo. ¿Qué demonios le están haciendo?

—Se están haciendo cargo de él. Lo veremos tan pronto como podamos —le respondió Bulma en voz baja.

—Hn.

—Disculpen. ¿Son ustedes los padres de Trunks Briefs? —preguntó una voz ronca detrás de ellos.

Bulma y Vegeta miraron por encima del hombre para encontrarse con un oficial de policía ligeramente pasado de peso, de mediana edad, parado allí. Ambos se pusieron de pie, y Bulma le extendió la mano mientras Vegeta se quedaba detrás de ella.

—Sí. Soy Bulma Briefs, y él es mi esposo, Vegeta —dijo mientras tomaba su mano para estrecharla.

—Soy el oficial Estaulan. Siento conocerlos bajo estas circunstancias, y les prometo que no les quitaré mucho de su tiempo. Sólo tengo que hacerles unas preguntas relacionadas con su hijo.

—Está bien.

Vegeta siguió a su esposa mientras iban a un lugar donde pudiesen estar a solas con el oficial. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras oía los eventos que se conocían de esa noche: Trunks había ido a una fiesta de fraternidad y se había tomado unos tragos. Asumieron que el alcohol lo hizo vomitar en el baño. Lo que pasó después, sólo pudieron asumir que se trató de un ataque.

—La electricidad se fue en todo el edificio, y los estudiantes dijeron que sintieron los pisos temblar. Parece algo predeterminado, como si alguien hubiese querido generar una distracción durante el asalto. ¿Hay alguien con quien Trunks esté teniendo problemas en la escuela, quien ustedes piensen podría haber tenido algo que ver con esto?

—No —respondió Bulma, negando con la cabeza—. Trunks ni siquiera ha estado acá por dos meses. Sólo es un estudiante de primer año y todavía está haciendo amigos.

—Ya veo —dijo el oficial, tomando nota—. ¿Y qué de ustedes dos? —preguntó, mirando y examinándolos a los dos. El respeto de Vegeta por el hombre se incrementó un grado cuando el hombre hizo contacto visual con él sin una pizca de temor—. ¿Hay alguien que podría esta acosándolos a través de su hijo?

Bulma se movió incómodamente por la pregunta. Ella había estado cuestionándose lo mismo, y no tenía respuesta. Al verla titubear, Vegeta se acercó un poco.

—Nadie nos está acosando —gruñó furioso—. Es más, si incluso se tratase de alguien queriendo venganza, hay pocos lo suficientemente fuertes para lastimar a nuestro hijo.

El oficial asintió, tomando más notas. —Está bien. Seguiremos investigando qué pudo haber pasado esta noche; no queremos que esto le pase a ningún otro estudiante. Aquí tiene mi número directo —dijo, entregándole una tarjeta a Bulma—. Por favor notifíqueme si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre quién podría estar detrás de esto. Además, tan pronto como su hijo tenga las fuerzas, nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas también.

—Gracias —dijo Bulma, mirando la tarjeta. El oficial asintió y se retiró mientras Vegeta resoplaba en hastío.

—Trunks, atacado —se mofó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Dame un maldito respiro.

Bulma dijo en un suspiro: —No lo sé, Vegeta… —murmuró, evidentemente escéptica.

—No hay nadie lo suficientemente poderoso para lastimar al muchacho. Se oye como si hubiese tenido problemas para controlar su poder —razonó Vegeta—. Esa es probablemente la razón para el corte de energía eléctrica y el temblor en el piso, en lugar de que un humano lo tomara por sorpresa.

—¿Desde cuándo Trunks tiene problemas controlando su poder? —preguntó Bulma, desviando la mirada de la tarjeta a los ojos de su esposo.

Era una buena pregunta. No tenía respuesta para eso. Desvió la mirada con un frunce, intentando pensar en la situación con lógica. Pero se le estaban acabando las opciones. Antes de poder decir palabra, un médico bajito, con pelo gris, se acercó a ellos.

—¿Sra. Briefs?

—Sí —respondió Bulma, dándose la vuelta para mirar al recién llegado.

—Mi nombre es el Dr. Bison. Soy el médico de cabecera y responsable de su hijo.

—¿Como está?

—El muchacho sufrió de un ataque de ansiedad severo. Los paramédicos tuvieron que darle un sedante muy fuerte para poder tratarlo. Hemos hecho muchos exámenes para descartar ciertas condiciones, especialmente por la enfermedad del Código V, pero todo está volviendo a la normalidad. Al parecer fue una respuesta al ataque por el que pasó esta noche. Se recuperará por completo, y debería ser dado de alta mañana en la tarde o al día siguiente, como tarde.

—¿Entonces _sí_ fue un ataque? —preguntó Bulma preocupada, mientras Vegeta se daba la vuelta para darles la espalda.

—Por la naturaleza de sus heridas, sí-

—¿Dónde está? —interrumpió Vegeta repentinamente.

—Recuperándose en la habitación 310B.

Apenas les habían terminado de dar el número de habitación, cuando Bulma y Vegeta se habían marchado en esa dirección. La urgencia por ver a su hijo terminó, aunque cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta, se quedaron contemplándolo. Bulma pausó sólo un segundo, antes de correr hacia él. Vegeta, no obstante, permaneció en el marco. Su cerebro dejó de trabajar brevemente cuando lo vio.

Trunks estaba antinaturalmente pálido y frío, tenía el pelo bañado en sudor y alborotado. Tenía moretones visibles formándose en su cuello y manchas en el pecho donde parecía que había sido fuertemente golpeado. El príncipe se secó la frente con el revés de la manga, antes de acercarse lentamente. Bulma estaba pasándole la mano suavemente por el pelo mientras Vegeta estaba parado al otro lado de la cama.

El príncipe tenía los dientes apretados mientras le hacía un escaneo al cuerpo maltratado de su hijo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y examinó los moretones en su cuello más de cerca. La piel de Trunks estaba al rojo vivo y las marchas tenían forma de dedos. Dedos de una mano que evidentemente se habían apretado con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Bulma no tuvo que decirle nada, porque no había espacio para dudas. Alguien se había acercado a su hijo y le había hecho eso. Vegeta apenas podía creer que hubiese alguien a parte de ellos que pudiese ser tan poderoso, y que él no lo supiese. Pero ya no había otra explicación.

Los ojos de Vegeta se llenaron de ira mientras luchaba con contenerse. Podía sentir que su ki comenzaba a ascender contra su voluntad en respuesta a su creciente molestia. Cuando descubriera quién había sido el responsable de lo que le había pasado a su hijo, que los dioses lo ayudaran…

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Bulma en voz alta, sacando a Vegeta de sus pensamientos homicidas—. Vegeta, ven a ver.

—¿A ver qué? —preguntó, dando la vuelta para ubicarse al lado de su esposa. Se inclinó hacia adelante mientras Bulma volteaba con gentileza la cabeza de Trunks para poder ver con más claridad a un lado de su cuello. Vegeta parpadeó en sorpresa al ver la marca en el cuello de su hijo. Alguien literalmente había gravado una clase de símbolo directo en su piel. La quemada estaba cubierta de algo parecido a un gel que lo ayudaba a sanar, pero ésta aún era visible—. ¿Pero qué mierda es esta? —susurró Vegeta.

—¿Reconoces esto? —preguntó Bulma, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas de solo pensar que alguien le había hecho semejante daño a su hijo.

—Me parece familiar —admitió, frunciéndole a la marca. Luchó por reconocerla, pero después de unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza en frustración—. No puedo identificarla…

Vegeta muy suavemente pasó los dedos por la marca, las puntas de sus dedos apenas rozaron la piel de Trunks, cuando éste se sacudió en respuesta al contacto. El bip regular que había estado monitoreando su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró cuando el adolescente se levantó, jadeando en búsqueda de aire y mirando alrededor incoherente y completamente en pánico.

—¡Tranquilo! —dijeron Bulma y Vegeta al mismo tiempo. Trunks les dirigió una mirada desconcertada a sus padres, como si no los reconociera. Respiraba con dificultad mientras analizaba detenidamente el resto de la habitación, dándose cuenta lentamente de que estaba en el hospital.

—Tranquilo, cariño —le dijo Bulma dulcemente, masajeando su espalda y mirándolo preocupada. El adolescente estaba temblando—. Ya estás bien.

Trunks contempló la habitación débilmente iluminada, antes de ver a sus padres. Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar lentamente mientras veía a su madre, antes de moverlos hacia su padre que lo observaba detenidamente. Trunks suspiró en alivio. Aunque aún estaba indispuesto por la sedación, sabía que la presencia poderosa de Vegeta significaba que estaba a salvo.

Gradualmente, su temblor cesó. Cerró los ojos, su pánico comenzó a disminuir poco a poco. Bulma se sentó en el borde de la cama, siguió masajeándole la espalda.

—¿Qué demonios pasó esta noche, Trunks? —preguntó Vegeta.

Trunks guardó silencio cuando Bulma estiró un brazo y comenzó a quitarle el cabello empapado de sudor del rostro. Normalmente, se habría opuesto completamente al agobio de su madre. Pero ahora, sólo la presencia de Vegeta evitaba que se abrazara desesperadamente a ella y no la dejara ir. Al carajo su bravuconería. Estaba verdaderamente aterrado, a un nivel al que nunca había estado en su vida.

Recibió el contacto de su madre mientras intentaba lidiar con sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban nublados e inconexos. Era difícil. Trunks frunció el ceño, antes de decir con una voz extremadamente ronca—: No lo-

Su voz se entrecortó antes de comenzar a toser bruscamente. Bulma miró alrededor de la habitación, antes de ver a Vegeta y señalarle la jarra de agua fría. El príncipe asintió. Se acercó a la mesa y vertió algo del líquido en una taza de plástico, forzando sus manos a cooperar mientras le ponía un sorbete. Se volteó hacia su hijo, y sostuvo torpemente la taza y el sorbete mientras Trunks bebía con avidez el agua para calmar la resequedad de su garganta.

Vegeta dejó la taza en la mesa después de que Trunks la terminó. —¿Y bueno? ¿Qué pasó? —insistió.

Trunks se enfocó en su padre con mirada nublada. Su voz estaba sólo un poco mejor cuando comenzó a divagar: —Había sombras. O fantasmas. Espíritus. No lo sé pero no pude pelear con ellos, papá. Me rodearon. Luego estaba esa chica. Era real. Sé que lo era. No estoy loco. Los vi, tenían ojos raros y rojos. Querían matarme. Iban a matarme-

—Okay, tómalo con calma —interrumpió Bulma cuando vio que la máquina detectó que su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a acelerar durante su diatriba. Cuando Trunks se tornó a mirarla, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la frente—. Hablaremos de esto en la mañana, ¿vale? Por ahora, acuéstate y duérmete otra vez.

—No estoy loco, mamá —insistió Trunks.

—Nadie está diciendo que lo estés, cariño. Has pasado una noche de perros, y ahora necesitas descansar.

El adolescente frunció y pareció considerar sus palabras, antes de volverse a enfocar en su padre. —¿Se van a quedar, verdad?

Vegeta estaba en otra parte, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a la distancia a un equipo médico. ¿_Ojos rojos…?_

—¿Papá?

El príncipe salio de su ensimismamiento y miró a su hijo. No había visto esa mirada en los ojos del muchacho desde que era pequeño y prácticamente le rogaba para que fuese a revisar debajo de su cama si había monstruos. Vegeta hizo lo mismo que había hecho en aquel entonces: sucumbir, sólo para que pudiese descansar tranquilo. Aunque esta vez, no le riñó.

—Sí, hijo —dijo Vegeta, asintiendo cortamente—. Aquí estaremos. Ahora descansa.

Trunks, pareciendo satisfecho con esa respuesta volvió a acostarse lentamente, haciendo una mueca mientras lo hacía. Se acomodó cerca de su madre mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Dijeron que regresarían —murmuró, cerrando los ojos—. Regresarán.

—Shh, sólo duérmete —le susurró Bulma.

Trunks volvió a dormirse en segundos, y Vegeta desvió la mirada tan pronto como pasó. El príncipe miró por la ventana de la habitación, desde donde se veía el estacionamiento exterior y áreas residenciales más allá. La explicación de su hijo sólo lo dejó más confundido que nunca. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron mientras recordaba las imágenes de sus pesadillas. Los niños masacrados con ojos rojos.

_¿Podría ser posible…?_

Vegeta abruptamente sacudió la cabeza. Eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, y todos estaban muertos. Se aseguró de eso. Él había masacrado a todos en ese planeta, y luego lo había destruido en pedazos por si acaso. No, no podía tratarse de un sobreviviente en búsqueda de vendetta.

Metódicamente, revisó los hechos: el muchacho había estado bebiendo. Había estado sufriendo de pesadillas, por lo tanto no durmiendo bien. Evidentemente, su extraña explicación era el resultado de su estado incoherente. En la mañana, discutirían otra vez los eventos, con lógica y razón.

—¿Vegeta? —El príncipe miró por encima del hombro a su esposa, quien estaba ahora parada detrás de él—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Creo que el muchacho estaba fuera de sí —respondió, mirando otra vez al frente—. Alguien le hizo esto, quizá tomando ventaja del hecho de que estaba ebrio. Hablaré con él cuando esté más coherente, y luego planeo asegurarme personalmente de que quienquiera que le haya hecho esto lo pague. —Pausó por un momento, antes de añadir—: A menos que quiera hacerlo él mismo.

Como sus hijos, Bulma también ganaba seguridad y fuerza con la presencia de Vegeta. Necesitaba sentirla ahora, porque sentía un nudo de temor en el estómago. Se pegó a su esposo, abrazándolo por la espalda. Él no respondió al contacto, pero tampoco se separó mientras continuaba mirando a lo lejos desde la ventana.

—Lo que Trunks describió… —le susurró Bulma al oído—. Es como lo que yo vi en la TV hace unos días.

Vegeta puso mala cara, sus ojos se movieron al reflejo apenas visible de su esposa en la ventana. —¿De qué estás hablando, mujer? —preguntó.

—¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuando te compré la medicación para dormir? Yo vi el reflejo de alguien en la TV.

Vegeta ladeó la cabeza. Ese día había tenido sueños difusos. Le tomó un momento antes de finalmente recordar de qué hablaba ella.

—¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Era igual a lo que Trunks describió. Una sombra con ojos rojos. —El príncipe frunció más el ceño y volvió a mirar por el vidrio al estacionamiento del hospital. No dijo nada en respuesta, y entonces Bulma continuó, su voz se oía preocupada—. Yo no le conté nada de eso. No hay manera de que lo supiera.

Cuando el silencio de su esposo se extendió por casi un minuto, ella habló otra vez. —¿Vegeta?

Su voz se oía casi mecánica cuando respondió:

—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Bulma. Descansa un poco. Hablaremos de todo esto más tarde.

—Supongo…

—Todo estará bien —afirmó con tono de seguridad. Levantó la mano derecha y en una ligera caricia, pasó la punta de sus dedos por las manos de ella que seguían en su pecho—. Le encontraremos una solución a eso en la mañana cuando el muchacho esté más despierto.

Bulma acarició su cuello con la nariz unos segundos, antes de decir en un suspiro contra su piel. —Está bien —cedió, finalmente separándose de él.

Vegeta observó por el rabillo del ojo como ella tomaba asiento en el viejo sillón reclinable de la habitación, cerca de Trunks. Cruzó los brazos y volvió a enfocarse en la ventana. Bulma eventualmente se quedó dormida, y el sol eventualmente salió, pero Vegeta no se había movido un centímetro, ni se había sentido un poco cansado. No sabía que demonios estaba pasando, pero iba a descubrirlo y a ponerle un final.

Si alguien quería llamar su atención, ahora la tenía.

Mientras tanto, en la Montaña Paoz, Bra estaba bien despierta y apretando su osito con fuerzas. Estaba envuelta a un edredón caliente, y Chi-Chi estaba a unos metros de ella, dormida. En el suelo, Goku estaba tirado en un colchón inflable entre sábanas desordenadas, roncando. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero Bra estaba observando al tercero presente, al cual ella podía ver con claridad.

—Mi papi no haría eso —susurró Bra muy bajito para no despertar a los adultos mientras apretaba con fuerza a su oso de peluche.

_Claro que lo haría. Es malvado._

—Nah-ah —susurró Bra con un frunce—. Él es un buen papá.

_Tu padre es malo. Él morirá de último, para que aprenda._

Bra se estremeció y se escondió bajo las sábanas. —Es muy fuerte. No morirá —dijo mansamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la mera idea de que algo le pasara a su padre.

_Nosotros somos más fuertes._

—No más que él.

_¿Quieres ver cómo es de verdad tu padre?_

—Yo sé cómo es mi papi.

_¿Sabías que él es un asesino?_

—…él le disparó una vez a un pajarito… —cedió, frunciendo en descontento ante el recuerdo.

_No te preocupes. Pronto te mostraremos la verdad…_

—¿Bra? —murmuró Goku cansadamente, finalmente despertándose de su sueño ligero. Se sentó lentamente y le echó una miradita a la pequeña en la cama. Bra estaba temblando y aguantando las lágrimas mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su oso—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada —chirrió Bra.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con nadie —respondió la pequeña en voz baja.

—Bueno, está bien —concedió Goku con gentileza antes de bostezar—. Trata de dormir un poco, ¿okay?

Bra asintió mientras el saiyajin volvía a acostarse. Se apretó más a su oso y cerró los ojos, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Goku era fuerte, como Vegeta. Él le había asegurado la primera vez que se despertó en la noche que la cuidaría y que sus padres la recogerían pronto. Recordó sus palabras por mucho rato. No fue hasta que el sol comenzó a salir que ella pudo dormirse otra vez.

Pocas horas después, se despertó con un grito aterrador.

* * *

—¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser yo el que las lleve? —casi chilló Masu la mañana siguiente, dando vueltas por toda la habitación con un gran ramo de rosas con una tarjeta de «mejórate pronto».

—¿Quieres encargarte de hablar? —le siseó Dao. Masu negó con la cabeza—. Sí, eso mismo creí. Ahora sólo lleva las flores y cierra la bocota mientras yo me encargo de esto.

Los muchachos intentaron maniobrar alrededor entre en un montón de reporteros y paparazzi que estaban intentando obtener la información de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Bulma estaba frente a ellos, e intentaba hacerles entender que Trunks estaba bien y que la familia quería privacidad en esos momentos. Sin embargo, las fotos se estaban tomando y el mensaje no estaba llegando.

De repente de la nada, todas las cámaras y filmadoras explotaron. Inmediatamente después, un hombre furioso con el cabello como una llama se paró al lado de Bulma y rugió con saña: —¡Todos ustedes lárguense de este hospital y dejen a mi familia en paz. YA!

Todos huyeron como ratas. Vegeta aniquiló con ojos fríos a los dos muchachos que quedaron, uno llevaba un ramo de rosas. Los jóvenes estaban completamente pálidos mientras lo veían aterrorizados. El príncipe vio a su esposa que le tocaba el brazo y le dijo algo en voz baja. Él asintió y volvieron a entrar a la habitación.

—Sí —dijo Masu, asintiendo—. Sí, definitivamente tú te encargaras de esto, amigo. —Dao lo miró sin esperanza. Masu le hizo un ademán para ir tras Vegeta—. Ven, vamos.

—Sí. Está bien —respondió Dao en voz baja.

Ambos muchachos entraron, impacientes de terminar con todo. Recibieron el número correcto de habitación de la recepcionista, y después subieron en silencio al ascensor para ir a ver cómo estaba Trunks, y con suerte, caerles bien a sus padres.

Dao tocó suavemente la puerta. Vegeta la abrió, y ambos muchachos dieron un paso atrás. El hombre frente a ellos era completamente amenazante, y Dao momentáneamente perdió su determinación.

—¿Quién demonios son ustedes dos? —reclamó Vegeta.

Dao se aclaró la garganta, antes de obligarse a decir—: Señor, mi nombre es Dao. Soy un estudiante de tercer año de la UCO, y vicepresidente de Beta Yhi. Este es mi amigo Masu, y él es estudiante de último año y presidente de Beta Yhi. Conocemos a Trunks, y vinimos a visitarlo para asegurarnos de que esté bien.

Vegeta miró fijamente al muchacho frente a él. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco y luego se movieron al más alto, y rubio que estaba sosteniendo las flores. Ese parecía que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos allí y evitaba hacer contacto visual con él. El príncipe lo estudió por un momento, antes de volver a enfocarse en el muchacho frente a él.

—¿Qué coño es Beta Yhi?

Dao movió su peso de una a otra pierna incómodamente, antes de decir en un susurro: —Es una fraternidad-

—¿Entonces ustedes son los imbéciles que embriagaron a mi hijo? —gruñó Vegeta furiosamente.

—Señor —dijo Dao dócilmente mientras Masu intentaba levantar las rosas lo suficiente para esconderlas a su espalda—, ciertamente nosotros invitamos a su hijo a una fiesta que tuvimos anoche. Estábamos interesados en que se uniera a nuestra fraternidad. Nosotros sólo admitimos a los mejores estudiantes, y tenemos el promedio de notas general más alto de todo el campus. Tomamos nuestro trabajo con seriedad, y nunca fue nuestra intención nada de lo que le pasó a su hijo-

—Ahórrate tu discurso ensayado para alguien a quien le importe —siseó Vegeta—. Voy a tener una buena discusión con mi hijo, y luego decidiré qué hacer con esa fraternidad tan prestigiosa que les da licor a estudiantes menores de edad.

Los dos muchachos no pudieron hacer más que asentir. El príncipe le echó un vistazo a Masu, y ordenó: —Trae esas flores. Mi esposa apreciará el gesto. —El saiyajin se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a Masu, pero cuando Dao intentó entrar, extendió su brazo y lo detuvo—. No te _di_ permiso, muchacho. Espera aquí —dijo Vegeta, antes de entrar en la habitación detrás de Masu.

Dao dio un par de pasos atrás y cruzó los brazos, observando la puerta con ansiedad. Esperaba que su amigo pudiese salir vivo de esta.

—Buenos días, señora —dijo Masu educadamente, estirando una mano para apretar la mano de Bulma—. Mi nombre es Masu. Conozco a Trunks de la universidad. Le traje estas flores.

—Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte —dijo Bulma con una sonrisa cansada, tomando las rosas—. Está un poco gris esto. Estas flores avivarán la habitación un poco.

—Sí —respondió Masu, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Vegeta con incomodidad, quien ahora estaba apoyado a la pared, asesinándolo con la mirada. El muchacho se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le echó un vistazo a Trunks, quien aún estaba dormido. Sus ojos vagaron por los desagradables hematomas, y se estremeció ligeramente—. ¿Él va a estar bien? —preguntó por lo bajo.

—Sí, lo estará. Es un muchacho muy fuerte, como su padre —le dijo Bulma mientras regresaba al lado de Trunks.

Masu asintió y tragó cuando vio la quemadura en el cuello de Trunks. Sus manos temblaron mientras daba un paso atrás. Vio hacia la puerta, murmurando incómodamente: —Necesito salir para hacer una llamada-

—Sabes algo.

Masu se sobresaltó cuando miró al saiyajin que lo observaba. Sintió que estaba completamente expuesto bajo su intensa mirada.

—¿Señor? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Me oíste, muchacho —gruñó Vegeta—. Estás ocultando algo, y no vas a dejar esta habitación hasta que nos lo digas. Y si no lo haces, entonces le diré a la policía que tú le hiciste esto a mi hijo.

—Yo-yo no lo hice- —balbuceó Masu, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo juro, no tenía idea-

—Vegeta… —interrumpió Bulma, mirando a su esposo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sólo es un niño-

—Un niño que oculta algo, y yo quiero saber qué es —interrumpió Vegeta, sin apartar la mirada de Masu.

—Es… algo estúpido —susurró el muchacho, mirando otra vez a Trunks—. Creerán que estoy loco.

—Ponme a prueba.

—La marca —dijo Masu, su voz apenas se oía firme—. La he visto antes.

Bulma y Vegeta ahora le prestaron toda su atención. El príncipe dio un paso adelante. —¿Dónde?

—Está tallada en una de las puertas de los dormitorios en la Universidad —respondió Masu, obligándose a desviar la mirada—. Todos siempre tratan de averiguar qué significa, pero nadie sabe. La marca apareció una mañana. La chica que vivía en esa habitación murió la siguiente noche.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —preguntó Bulma en voz baja.

—Hace casi veinte años. La chica enfermó y murió, de un día para otro… —dijo Masu, encogiéndose de hombros, mirándose los zapatos.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? —exigió Vegeta.

Masu se rascó la nuca, con los ojos aún fijos en el piso. —Au, bueno, ella es la única estudiante que ha muerto en el campus de la UCO. Los estudiantes inventaron cualquier cantidad de historias y ahora es como una leyenda urbana o algo así. Aunque los últimos años ha ido muriendo, porque elegimos una nueva rectora, y ella nos advirtió que dejáramos de regar esas historias. Al hablar de ello ahuyentábamos a los candidatos a nuevo ingreso e irrespetábamos la memoria de la chica. Te metes en serios problemas actualmente si cuentas algo y te atrapan, pero algunos igual lo hacen. Nuestra fraternidad no lo hace. Le decimos la verdad a nuestros compañeros. —Se encogió de nuevo y pateó suave e incómodamente el suelo.

—¿Cuál es la historia? —preguntó Bulma. Vegeta permaneció en silencio, también incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Bueno… dicen que ella no murió mientras dormía. Algunos dicen que sus padres la mataron en alguna clase de ritual; dicen que sus padres estaban locos. Otros dicen que ella enloqueció y se suicidó. Pero la verdadera historia que algunas personas siguen contando es que una fuerza maligna la sobrecogió y mató. A pesar de lo que creas, se rumora que la chica aún puede ser vista merodeando por el campus. Algunos muchachos juran haberla visto, y que ella siempre está esperando. Dicen que en el aniversario de su muerte, puedes oírla gritar en el campus mientras muere. Claro, un montón de chicas comienzan a hacerlo también ese día para asustar a los estudiantes de primer año.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Kegan —interrumpió Trunks. Todos voltearon sorprendidos. Veía a Masu con ojos nublados—. Kegan Xhao.

—¿Xhao? —cuestionó Bulma, parpadeando en sorpresa. Su rostro se apretujó en confusión, y miró a lo lejos en consideración—. ¿Dónde habré oído antes ese nombre…? —murmuró.

—La vi —insistió Trunks, cerrando los ojos otra vez mientras Bulma estiraba una mano para pasarle una mano por el pelo—. La sentí. Sé que lo hice.

Masu sacudió la cabeza y respondió en tono sombrío: —No es posible.

—La vi.

Masu miró brevemente a Trunks. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta e intento salir, pero Vegeta bloqueó la salida. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Vegeta. En ese momento, estaba más asustado de tratar con Trunks que con el príncipe saiyajin.

—Señor, le he contado todo, y de verdad me alegra muchísimo que Trunks vaya a estar bien. Para ser honesto, todo esto me está enloqueciendo, y yo sólo quiero irme a mi casa —casi rogó.

Vegeta lo estudió intensamente, antes de concluir finalmente que estaba siendo genuino. Se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al muchacho, observándolo todo el tiempo mientras el teléfono de Bulma comenzaba a vibrar repentinamente.

—¿Hola? —respondió Bulma, dándole la espalda a Vegeta y a Trunks—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó en un tono de voz que de inmediato llamó la atención de su esposo—. No, está bien. Uno de nosotros irá a por ella. Gracias, Chi-Chi.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Vegeta cuando ella colgó el teléfono y lo miró llena de preocupación.

—Algo le pasa a Bra.

* * *

**Me tardé más en responder los Reviews que en traducir (kidding xD). Eso me pasa por floja y no hacerlo vía pm. En fin, gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**

**Jesever: **D: Gracias, gracias, gracias a ti por acompañarme, emocionarte, comentar y alentarme a pesar de ya haberla leído.

**Valen Minene: **Hola, creo que es primera vez que te leo, gracias por comentar, Valen, y me halaga que te guste lo que traduzco. Aprecio que me lo hagas saber. Ciertamente, son pocos los fics que se encuentran de este género, y menos aún los que te atrapan y te tienen con el alma en un hilo, ahora mismo sólo se me viene a la mente la Dra Yanki Girl, si no la has leído te recomiendo leas todas sus historias, son increíbles, y tienen a los Briefs de protagonistas en la mayoría de ellas.

Coincido completamente contigo, Niteryde tiene una manera realmente sublime de usar a los Vegeta-Brief, así me los reimagino a todos, sabes? amo su trabajo y por eso la traduzco con tanta felicidad.

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, te mentiría si te dijera que tendré el próximo más rápido, pero es que por ahora esta historia sólo tiene 14 capítulos y no puedo alcanzar a la autora. Así que te pido me disculpes por eso, espero que sepas comprender.

Un abrazo, nena. Y gracias por tus bonitas palabras.

**Hevit:** Ay pues yo estoy en las mismas, esperando no quedar llorando a moco suelto o traumatizada al final de esta historia, porque me da mucha pena con Bulma y Vegeta, con ella porque dicen que los hijos son el punto débil de toda madre, de imaginármela sufrir por la pérdida de uno de sus niños se me arruga el corazón. Y con él porque, a pesar de haberse opuesto tanto a tener una familia, al final resultaron siendo lo más importante para él, Vegeta no tiene nada, lo perdió todo siendo muy pequeño, nunca tuvo apego a nada o nadie, y cuando por fin lo hace algo o alguien quiere arrebatárselo así? frente a sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo? :'( pobre.

BTW, de dónde eres? yo creo que tú y yo debemos ser vecinas o coterráneas :)

**Ligh Hodel: **A mí también me encantan! siento no poder actualizar tan rápido, hago lo que puedo :(

**TaniaBet: **Otra que lee historias de terror de noche, a mí no me culpen si no pueden dormir... culpen a la autora, yo sólo traduzco xD

Gracias por comentar ;)

**Guest: **por favor dejar un nombre para saber a quién responder.

**Yan: **Hola, no es mi fic, es mi traducción ;). La autora es Niteryde, quien también escribió _Punto sin Retorno, Escala de Grises y Perfectamente Agridulce_, entre otras. Verdad que es lindísima la interacción entre ellos? por fin comienza a hacerlo con Trunks, espero que también te guste. Un saludo.

**Prl16: **Ay, pero si has comentado tardísimo! no pegaste ojo, mujer! como escribí arriba, la escena de Bra despidiéndose de las sombras a mí también me pone así, me la imagino en un fanart y todo :S (de hecho, hay fanarts de esta historia, pero de más adelante, ya se los mostraré). Y como bien dices, ver a Vegeta en esta faceta de papá preocupado y entregado y sufriendo porque el bienestar de sus hijos está siendo amenazado hace que la historia tenga un tinte más dramático. Un abrazo, nena. Nos seguimos leyendo ;)

**María Fernanda: **Gracias! Me alegra que te guste la traducción. La escena del baño es aterradora, a veces, cuando estoy en el baño veo hacia atrás a través del espejo. No soy miedosa, ni creo en nada de eso, no más para imaginármelo xDDD Te mando otro beso, y también te mandara un corazoncito si fan fiction. net no me eliminara el simbolito de "menor qué"

**Sonia Safiro: **Gracias también a ti Sonia, me alivia saber que les gusta como va quedando la traducción, y que les gusta lo que escribe Niteryde. Ay la misteriosa novia de Trunks...

**Marilú: **pero lo estará, no ahora, pero lo estará, y si no llegara a estarlo, cosa que no creo, le pediré a Nite nos resuma lo que sucedería, me alegra que te gustara tanto como a mí. A que es increíble? Saludos,

**lore: **A que sí! yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo leí, lore! la tía no me terminó de cuadrar, y no porque fuese la "novia" del nene, que ya sabe que nos da celitos, sino como se las arregló para que él no pudiese hablar con su papá. Luego que nadie la conocía, ni Goten! "gato encerrado", me dije, y mira! Y bueno, si está muerta, siendo utilizada, fue asesinada por Vegeta, me temo que es algo que sabrás más adelante, ya acá se comienza a especular sobre ella.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que éste también :D

**Tamashi: **Yo no fui! Fue Niteryde, ella tiene la culpa de todo, ese cliffhanger también lo sufrí yo, así que te comprendo :( Y qué va a pasar con Trunks? Recuerdas que al principio escribí que él no sería un mero espectador sino un coprotagonista? eso va a pasar con Trunks :3. Y coincidimos, mi amiga es lo máximo ^^. Gracias por leer.

**BuraSaiyaan: **Pregunta respondida con este capítulo. Gracias por leer, un abrazo!

**Carxx: **A mí también -_-. No me cayó bien desde el primer párrafo, y no porque pareciera una Sue, ni me dieran celos (xDDD), sino porque me daba mala onda. Tenemos una detective por acá, no? a ti te gusta el género crime? porque tu análisis va más a la búsqueda de sospechosos, evidencias, información...

**locaDBZ: **Bueno, yo también la tengo o tendré en mi top cuando esté lista. Bra en esta historia es perfecta, muy tierna, tanto que hasta se despide de aquellos que la están asustando. Pobre, qué inocente u_u Y Trunksie... ah, todo un galán.

**Ginny: **Te voy a contar un secreto, pero no se lo digas a nadie (cuac), está siempre atenta a los títulos de los capítulos, porque son claves para cada uno. No muchos le prestan atención, me alegra que tú sí lo hagas.

Con Kegan me pasó lo mismo, el novio tiene una pesadilla y no le da consuelo? ni siquiera le pasa un vaso con agua? raro...

Concuerdo completamente contigo en que Nite es una escritora multigénero, y se nota que su gusto por la lectura es bastante amplio, te cuento que justamente ahora está leyendo Games of Thrones y ya le picó el gusanillo, quiere escribir algo ambientado en esa época. Esperemos que no, que todavía tiene pendiente terminar esta historia, la tercera parte de la trilogía "serás mi causa de muerte" y lo que todos estamos esperando... el spinoff de Punto sin Retorno.

Te mando un beso y un abrazo,

**SoldierNroses: **Bueno, lamentablemente, Tori no nos dejó grandes indicios de las cualidades de Vegeta como padre, si era preocupado, indiferente, atento... a mí se me da que no, al menos hasta después de la saga de Buu. Cariñoso? no lo creo. Preocupado? sí. Abnegado? quizá, no mucho. Ya podemos ver que es firme con Trunks en esta etapa, recuerdas el: "Si no quieres que te quite la mesada". Una lástima que no lo viésemos interactuar con Bra, que se ve que lo idolatra, pero no pudimos ver si era apegada a él (tenía que llevarla él de la mano en la escena cuando están llegando al torneo. sigh). Nos seguimos leyendo ;)

**Princesa Bulma: **Un acertado y excelente resumen de todo lo que ha acontecido hasta el momento, amiga. Comparto tu ansiedad, sabes? porque como ya he adelantado, esta historia aún no culmina. Cuando has hecho tanto daño a inocentes, aunque estés arrepentido y hayas hecho tanto por enmendarte, mereces el perdón? si no lo hay, porque el lastimado está cegado por la venganza, por qué no acaba contigo y ya? por qué tiene que darte donde más te duele? Ojo por ojo... y terminaremos todos tuertos, decimos por acá.

Gracias otra vez por estar, nena, me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto la llave que hacemos Nite y yo, ella es la genia, pasa que yo tengo la dicha de entenderla y ser su amiga :D

**Filonauta: **Mi estimado lector favorito. Qué bueno que estés aquí!

Me parece amigo mío, que ud ha llegado al que será uno de sus fics favoritos... aunque sin Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu xD

Y bueno, te cuento que justo ahora estoy en la oficina, sola como todos los mediodías, según mis compañeros, acá en el segundo piso donde estoy hay una muerta, según ellos, tumba y / o arrastra cosas, no sé, yo o no le hago mucho caso o le caigo bien porque tengo 8 meses acá haciendo lo mismo y ná de ná. O será porque soy en extremo de escéptica... aunque al igual que tú amo el género! (Viste que se viene la precuela de El Conjuro, o mejor dicho, la historia de Anabelle? quierooo!)

Nos seguimos leyendo ;)

**coneja: **Sí continúa nena :D, pero poco a poco. No puedo ir más rápido. Fics donde te muestren un Vegeta protector hay muchos, que lo leas y te lo creas, pocos. Por eso me encanta esta autora. Saludos,

**Casandra: **Gracias por comentar.

**18/08/2014**


End file.
